Class Act
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope reluctantly attends a class reunion with Derek and sees the people that made her high school life miserable, add to that an ex boyfriend that doesn't want to be an ex. What won't he do to make Penelope his, can Derek and the team figure everything out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Class Act-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia picked up the envelope that was sitting on her desk, she knew what it was and at first wasn't going to open it but after a few minutes and a couple of rants she opened it. She leaned back in her seat and sighed as her eyes read each line on the invitation, she then shook her head and tossed it down on her desk.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door, she said, "come in mere mortal", the door opened and Derek said, "so now I'm a mere mortal baby girll"?, she smiled and said, "no, never hotstuff". He said, "what's up goddess, you aren't your normal perky self", Penelope said, "it's nothing handsome, nothing".

Derek said, "ohhhhh no, spill it, what's up"?, she said, "nothing" and picked the invitation and tossed it into the garbage can, Derek picked it up and started reading it and when he was done he said, "ahhhhh now I get it". She said, "you get what angel fish"?, he said, "nobody wants to go to their class reunions, I sure didn't, I just ignore them".

Penelope said, "I'm planning on doing the same thing, I'm not going", Derek said, "why don't you want to go"?, she looked up at him and said, "really"?, he said, "baby you're beautiful, smart, kind, loving and you should go to your reunion". She shook her head and said, "I don't want to go, I got made fun of enough when I went to school and I don't want a repeat performance".

Derek said, "who made fun of you"?, she said, "who didn't"?, he said, "people in most cases grow up", she laughed and said, "not the people that I graduated with sugar, they were children then and they're children now". Penelope sighed and rubbed her temples and said, "I don't know why they even sent me an invitation, I've never went before so why would I go now"?, Derek looked down at the invitation and said, "it says you can bring a date with you".

She said, "yeah it does but I'm not currently dating anybody sooooo", he said, "I'll go with you", she said, "uhhhh no", Derek said, "why, are you ashamed to be seen with me in front of your friends"?, she said, "first they aren't my friends and I would never be ashamed to be seen with you Derek". He sat down across from her and took her hands in his and said, "I think you, we should go to your reunion".

Penelope said, "I don't want to go", he said, "I know that you don't that's exactly why you should go", she blew out a deep breath and said, "you're not going to drop this are you"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeeeee so you might well give in now". She bit down on her bottom lip and thought for a few minutes before she finally said, "alrightttttttt I'll go".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "that's my girl", Penelope said, "what if we get a case and you're out of town"?, he said, "we won't be but if we are I'll do my best to get there, I promise". She sighed and said, "this is against my better judgement but okay" and she went online to the reunion sight and put a check mark beside yes that she was coming and that she was bringing a guest.

Her finger just hovered over the enter button for a few minutes and Derek said, "this is for your own good goddess" and he pushed the enter button, thus, cementing her fate to show up for her 15 year class reunion. She said, "I can't do it, I can't go", Derek said, "you can and you are", she said, "you think you know me pretty well don't ya"?, he tapped her nose and said, "better than ya think".

Penelope said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "we'll go and we'll have a great night, I promise", she said, "and if we don't"?, he said, "their are no if's because we will". She said, "well ready or not I guess we're going", Derek said, "that's my girl" and then he kissed the top of her head and said, "you ready for lunch"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready".

Derek held out his arm and said, "shall me milady"?, she laughed and said, "we shall my prince" as they walked out of her lair and toward the elevators


	2. Chapter 2

Class Act-Ch 2

Over the next few days Penelope was dreading the reunion more and more and one evening just as she was shutting down her babies for the night and head home she received e-mail. She opened it and saw that it was from their class president Marcia York, she sighed and shook her head as she started reading the message out loud.

She said, "Penelope we wanted to inform you that on June 28th we will be having a pre reunion get together, it will be at my place and my address is 354 Hutchinson Way, Albany City California, hope to see you there". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "is she being real with me right now, ohhh we hope to see you there, sureeeee you do Marcia".

What she didn't know was that Derek was standing in her door listening to her little breakdown and when she was done he said, "who's Marcia and what is she hoping"?, Penelope said, "I just got a message from our class president Marcia York and she's informed me that we are now having a pre reunion get together and of course it's at her house on June the 28th".

Derek walked over and started rubbing Penelopes shoulders and he said, "sounds like fun", she said, "for you maybe but not for me, it's just another excuse for them to laugh and make fun of me". Derek said, "now why would they make fun of you baby girl"?, she sighed and said, "wellllllll I'm a fat, geeky computer nerd, their are sooooooo many different reasons".

Derek got down on his knees in front of her and said, "listen to me baby girl, you are a beautiful, sexy, smart and extremely amazingggggg woman and if anybody makes fun of you they are the ones that have the problems, not you". She smiled and said, "thank you sugar shack", he winked at her and said, "any time goddess, any time".

He stood up and said, "speaking of the reunion we need to go talk to Hotch and get that weekend off because we need to fly to California", she nodded her head yes as she turned the lights off in her lair and they walked out into the hall. As they headed toward the elevator they saw Hotch and Emily and Penelope said, "I need to talk to you bossman".

He said, "sure what's up Garcia"?, she said, "well sir, ya see it's like this" and then nothing would come out, Hotch looked at Derek and said, "what's up, whatever it is must be pretty bad if it's rendering her speechless". Derek said, "her 15 year class reunion is the 28th, 29th and 30th of this month and we both need that time off to go to her reunion".

Hotch said, "sure, I don't see any reason why you can't have the time off", Emily said, "so you're going with her huhhhhhh"?, Derek said, "yeah it sounds like fun, 3 days in sunny California and the best part is that I'll be with my baby girl". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks sugar buttttttt something tells me that you aren't going to find it as fun as you think it's going to be".

Derek said, "I'm excited about going, comeeeee onnnnn baby girl, it'll be fun", she said, "whatever you say hotstuff, whatever you say", he said, "come on trust me everything will be fine". Emily said, "it doesn't sound like you are to impressed about going PG", Penelope said, "nope, not at all, they made my high school life a misery and now they want to get another chance".

Hotch said, "if anybody makes fun of you Garcia they're the ones that have the problems not you", Derek said, "that's what I told her", Emily said, "maybe they've changed"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yeah maybe but then maybe I'm gonna sprout wings and fly across the room to". Hotch laughed and said, "well I'd pay to see that" causing everybody to laugh as they stepped onto the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Class Act-Ch 3

The next couple of weeks went by fast without a case but on the 25th the team was called to Nevada and Derek walked into Penelopes office and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can and try to have fun". She said, "maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "hush that, we're going, it's just that you'll be there before me that's all".

Penelope said, "but", Derek said, "not buts, go and have fun and I'll be there as soon as I can", she nodded her head and said, "okay hotstuff, okay", he kissed the top of her head and said, "that's my girl". She sighed and turned around and watched him walk out of the office, when it was time for her to leave 2 days later the team still hadn't returned home.

Penelope was currently walking toward her seat on the plane, as she sat down her phone started beeping, she sat down and pulled her cell out and smiled when she saw it was a message from Derek. The message said, "SAFE TRIP, I'LL BE THERE SOON, THE CASE IS OVER AND WE'RE DOING PAPERWORK, LOVE YA, YOUR HOTSTUFF".

She sighed and said, "he'll make it, he'll make it", she laid her head back and closed her eyes as her plane lifted off, the flight passed by faster than she thought and soon she was walking off of the plane and heading toward the terminal. While she was waiting for her bags to come around to her she heard a voice saying, "Penelope Garcia is that you"?, she turned around to see Marcia York, Tiffney Jarvis and Mandy Lyons standing there.

Penelope said, "guilty as charged", Marcia said, "you haven't changed a bit", Tiffney said, "nope, not a bit, you're still you" and Mandy said, "same old Penny". Penelope said, "well I see that none of you have changed either", Tiffney said, "of course not, why change when you're perfect, right girls"?. Tiffney and Mandy said, "exactlyyyyyy" as they grabbed Penelopes bags and led her toward the exit.

As she climbed into the back of the waiting limo she blew out a deep breath and said to herself, "come on hotsuff, come on", Marcia said, "I thought you were bringing a plus one with you"?, Penelope said, "I am, he's on his way, he'll be here soon". Tiffney said, "I think she lied to us Marcia, I don't think that she had a plus one she's just trying to make us think that she had a date".

Mandy said, "well let's give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe he is on the way", Marcia said, "maybeeee, I guess time will tell" as they pulled away from the curb. As they hit the highway Penelope wanted nothing more than the next 3 days would fly by so she could be back home with the people who know her best and love her, her family.

A few minutes later as they were pulling up Marcias long driveway she said, "soooooo tell us about your plus one", Penelope smiled proudly and said, "his name is Derek Morgan and he's my best friend". Tiffney said, "if he's coming here with you he's obviously not married, right"?, Penelope said, "nope my angel fish isn't married, he said he hasn't found his Mrs. Right yet".

Mandy smirked and said, "if he's hanging with you he can't be much", Tiffney said, "Mandy stop it", Penelope said, "no, no it's alright and I'll have you know that he's an amazing man, he's strong, kind, loving and the best friend a girl could ever ask for". Tiffney said, "sounds like you're in love with this Derek", Penelope said, "of course I love him, he's my best friend".

Marcia said, "sounds like more than a best friend kind of love", the limo stopped and the door opened and Penelope happily stepped out first and when she was away from the car Marcia said, "if this Derek Morgan is as hot as she says he'll be mine before this reunion is over". Tiffney said, "but you know that she loves him, is in love with him, you can tell it by the way she talks about him".

As they slid out of the car Marcia said, "mark my words before this reunion is over Derek Morgan will be mine" and then they walked over to Penelope and Marcia said, "come Penelope dear and we'll show you to your room before the get together starts". Penelope weakly smiled and nodded her head yes as she followed the three women into the huge house in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Class Act-Ch 4

Marcia and Mandy looked at Tiffney and Marcia said, "Tiff honey can you show her to her room, it's the last door on the left at the end of the hall"?, Tiffney smiled and said, "sure, come on Penelope". Penelope said, "thanks Tiffney", she looked over her shoulder and said, "it's no problem at all" as they disappeared into the huge room at the end of the hall.

Penelope looked around the room and said, "wowwwww this is huge", Tiffney said, "I know right, you can put most of my apartment in here", Penelope laughed and said, "yeah mine to" as they walked over and put her bags down on the bed. Tiffney said, "sooooooo are you ready for the next 3 days"?, Penelope said, "I'll be honest with you Tiffney I didn't want to come".

Tiffney said, "awwww why not"?, Penelope said, "if you remember my high school time wasn't the best", she said, "I know and I was to blame for most of that and for that I'm so sorry". Penelope smiled and said, "it's okay", Tiffney said, "I'm truly sorry for my part of everything that happened", Penelope said, "I appreciate that Tiffney and I accept your apology".

Tiffney grinned and then threw her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "ohhhh guess who's here"?, she said, "I have no idea"?, Tiffney said, "do you remember Robert Miller"?, Penelope said, "I'm afraid so". Tiffney laughed and said, "welllllllll he's been asking about you", Penelope said, "I don't want anything to do with him and I mean nothing", both women nodded their heads yes as they headed out of the room and outside to rejoin the others.

Meanwhile at the airport the BAU jet finally landed, Derek said, "Penelope is gonna love it that you guys are all here", JJ said, "of course we'll all be here for her, she's our family and we love her". Derek said, "that we do Jayje, that we do". A few minutes later they were walking through the airport with their luggage Reid leaned in and whispered, "now would be a good time for you to tell her how you really feel about her".

Derek looked at him and said, "how, how did you know"?, Reid said, "profilerrrrrrrr, rememberrrrrrrr"?, Derek laughed and said, "please excuse me and my ignorance Dr. Love". Reid sighed and said, "your ignorance is forgiven this time but don't let it happen again", Derek threw his head back and laughed and said, "don't worry doc I won't" as they headed toward the waiting car.

Penelope and Tiffney were laughing and enjoying some sandwiches when Robert Miller cleared his throat and said, "hello Penelope, do you remember me"?, she looked up at him and said, "sure, hey Robert, how are you"?, he sat down beside her and said, "Penelope I think we need to talk". Penelope scooted away from him and said, "talk, talk about what"?, Robert scooted closer to her and said, "us".

Tiffney and Penelope both spit out their drinks and said in unison, "us", Robert said, "we were hot in high school, please tell me that you remember that"?,Penelope laughed and said, "we were not hot, we went out a couple of times and then broke up, I BROKE UP WITH YOU ROBERT, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN"?, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "that's what we need to talk about".

Penelope said, "please leave me alone", Robert said, "but why, it's obvious to everybody that we belong together", Tiffney said, "uhhhh Robert she doesn't want anything to do with you". He held up his hand and said, "woman please, who doesn't want a piece of this"?, they both turned around when they heard a deep voice say, "well she don't".

Penelope jumped up and ran over to him and said, "you're here hotstuff" as she threw her arms around him, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "told you I'd be here as soon as I could, we're all here". Penelope looked around and said, "where is everybody else"?, Derek said, "they were exhausted so they went to the hotel to get some rest but you'll be seeing them tomorrow for sure".

Robert said, "excuse me playa but she's taken", Derek stepped forward and said, "that's right she is, she's mine", Penelope said, "hotstuff", he said, "yeah baby girl", Penelope said, "this is Robert Miller". Robert said, "nice to meet you", Derek said, "nice to meet you to Robert now please don't bother my girl again while we're here".

Penelope grinned and whispered, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "anything for you goddess", Penelope then said, "angel fish I'd like for you to meet my friend Tiffney, Tiffney this is Derek". Tiffney said, "wowwwwww he's amazing", Derek grinned and said, "why thank you and it's very nice to meet you to Tiffney", she grinned and said, "I'll go and let the two of you have some time alone", Penelope nodded her head and said, "catch ya later", Tiffney nodded her head and said, "later girlie".

As she walked across the yard Marcia and Mandy walked over to her and Marcia said, "who's the hottie with plain plumb Penelope"?, Tiffney said, "that is Derek Morgan, the man Penelope was telling us about". Mandy said, "what was Robert wanting"?, Tiffney said, "he's wanting to get back together with her but she's wanting no part of him, she's alllllll into Derek and I can't blame her".

Marcia looked over her sunglasses at Derek and said, "just remember what I said, before this reunion is over Derek will be in my bed", Tiffney said, "I don't think so" and walked off leaving Marcia and Mandy standing there with their mouths open watching Derek as he wraps his arm around Penelope and they walk across the yard to get him something to eat and drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Class Act-Ch 5

Derek and Penelope were sitting at a table eating and talking when he took her by the hand and said, "baby girl we need to talk", she said, "sure sugar, talk away". Derek said, "when we go home will you go out on a date with me"?, she said, "date, like in a date date"?, he laughed and said, "yes as in a date date".

Penelope opened her mouth to say yes and that's when Marcia said, "hi my name is Marcia, I'm an old friend of Penelopes", Penelope said, "hotstuff this is Marcia, I told you about her, remember"?, Derek said, "ahhhhh yeah I remember". Derek stood up and said, "well if you will excuse us Margaret me and my girl want to be alone".

Marcia said, "it's Marcia", Derek said, "yeah, yeah whatever" as he intertwined fingers with Penelope and they walked across the yard and into the large house. Once they were inside Penelope said, "you've got to see our room, it's hugeeee", Derek said, "no doubt", as they stepped into the room Derek said, "wowwwww baby girl I see what you mean".

He plopped down on the bed and said, "this is so soft", he patted the bed and said, "come see baby girl", she walked over and sat down beside him and said, "ohhhh it feels good to my tushie". Derek said, "and what a sexy tushie it is to", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "stop teasing me", he said, "baby girl I'm soooo not teasing you".

Penelope said, "look at you Derek, you're amazing looking, you're so sexy and sweet and you would make any woman a great husband", he said, "baby you need to listen to me". She said, "no Derek you need to listen to me and stop teasing me", Derek kept opening his mouth to speak and she kept saying, "you need to stop teasing and listen to me now".

Derek turned to face Penelope and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he said, "no you don't understand, I love you as in I'm love with you", she stood up and said, "no, no you're not". He got up and walked across the floor and said, "yes, yes I do, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you but I was, well I was afraid".

Penelope said, "afraid, afraid of what"?, he said, "afraid that I wasn't enough for you", she said, "not enough, are you serious"?, he said, "well I don't exactly have a sparkling past". She touched his cheek and said, "who does, I sure don't", Derek said, "I can see an amazing future for us", she said, "you can huh and just what can you see"?, he opened his mouth to tell her and their conversation was stopped by a knock at the door.

Penelope said, "come in", the door opened and Mandy walked in and said, "come on you two it's almost time for the slide show", Derek laughed and said, "what about it baby girl, wanna watch a slide show with your hotstuff"?, she said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way". She followed Derek and Penelope down the stairs and when they went outside Marcia said, "so I take it they fell for it"?, Mandy said, "ohhhh yeah they fell for it" as they headed outside to put their plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Class Act-Ch 6

When Derek and Penelope got outside with the others and sat down the slide show started, at first they were pictures of a lot of the other students and then one of her at her nerdy best in home economics. Derek said, "awww look at you baby girl, you were adorable", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope their are no more of me in this slide show".

Derek wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "I like seeing this side of you", she said, "you wouldn't have liked it if you'd been here", they both looked up to see a collage of pictures of Penelope with different men. She said, "oh my mother boards, how did they get those"?, Derek said, "what is it sweetness"? and somebody from the group yelled, "she was a door knob, everybody got a turn" and several people laughed.

Penelope jumped up and ran away from the group and by the time Derek got up she had already disappeared, he walked right over to Marcia and said, "who do you think you are to embarrass her like that"?, Marcia said, "it was just a slid show, their are pictures of everybody on there like that". Derek said, "yeah I bet their is" and then he took off across the yard calling Penelopes name.

Tiffney said, "how could you do that Marcia"?, Marcia said, "it was all for fun geesh what's wrong with you Tiff"?, Tiffney said, "you should be ashamed of yourself doing that to her". Mandy said, "ohhhh shut up, you're no better than we are", Tiffney said, "maybe not before but now I am and I'm happy to say that I apologized to Penelope and she accepted my apology".

Marcia said, "traitor, you're a traitor", Tiffney said, "no what I am is an adult and if you'll excuse me I'm going to help Derek find Penelope" and they stood there shaking their heads in disbelief as she ran off. Meanwhile Penelope had remembered everybody talking about a lake up from Marcias house so she traveled the path and when she got to the water she looked out and sighed.

She then sat down on the pier and took her shoes off and put her feet in the water, she sat there crying and as the tears stream down her face she thinks back to how mean Marcia and Mandy were to her in high school. She then wiped away the tears and said, "maybe they're right, maybe I" and she heard Roberts voice saying, "well it looks like we're finally alone".

Penelope said, "leave me alone Robert", he walked closer and said, "I still love you Penelope", she laughed and said, "yeah that's obvious the way you sided with Marcia and Mandy over me". He said, "I did it to get you alone so that we could talk", she said, "I told you I don't want to talk to you", she stood up and put her shoes on and tried to walk by him.

He grabbed her and said, "we belong together, you and that play boy are an act of fiction and we're real life", Penelope said, "I'm with Derek", Robert said, "no you're not" and crashed his lips against hers. She pushed him away and said, "what are you doing"?, he said, "what we both want" and pulled her down to the ground and covered her body with his.

Derek had over heard people talking about seeing Penelope walking up the path toward the lake and he needed to find her so he started running up the path in hopes of finding Penelope. Meanwhile Penelope was fighting and fighting to get away from Robert but he was to strong for her, Penelope tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth and said, "we're destined to be together again Penelope, destined" as his hand went up under her dress.

Meanwhile Derek was heading up the path and he thought he could hear something and he looked through the branches and saw Robert on top of Penelope and at first he started to turn around and leave but that's when he heard her weak cry. He turned around and saw her fighting him and she cried out for help again and he turned around and started running toward Penelope and Robert.


	7. Chapter 7

Class Act-Ch 7

Derek ran over to them and pulled Robert off of Penelope and said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"?, Robert smirked and said, "making love to my woman was what I was trying to do". Penelope got up on her wobbily legs and clung to Derek, Derek said, "you were about to rape a federal agent, do you know what that means"?, Robert laughed and said, "why don't you tell me".

Penelopes heart was still racing as she stood safely beside her protector, her Derek who said, "that means life in prison my man and that's where you are going to go, well what's left of you that is". Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and handed it to Penelope and said, "call JJ".

Penelope said, "but", Derek said, "call JJ and give her the directions to where we are", she nodded her head and said, "o o okay" as she started dialing the ole so familiar number. Derek said, "you're gonna pay for hurting her, she's a goddess, a treasure and deserves to be treated like the princess she is".

Robert said, "I think you should leave and let me and my girl get back to it", Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw Penelope with the phone up to her ear. Penelope thought JJ was ever gonna answer but when she did she said, "hey Morgan how's the reunion"?, Penelope said, "J J Jayje".

JJ said, "Garcie what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "I I I need you all to come here" and while she was giving the address Derek got a few good shots in on Roberts face. JJ said, "what's wrong, what's happening"?, Penelope said, "R R Robert he, he, he tried to rape me but Derek stopped him and now I'm afraid he's going to kill him Jayje".

JJ grabbed Reid and they were out the door, Reid quickly filled Dave, Hotch and Emily in while JJ tried to calm Penelope down, while she was talking to Penelope she heard Derek say, "you're gonna pay for what you did". She then heard Derek hitting Robert and Robert moaning in pain and begging Derek to stop.

Penelope said, "p p please hurry", JJ said, "we're on the way Garcie, we're on the way", Penelope ended the call and watched as Derek and Robert cirlcled each other like they were circling prey. Robert said, "she has been with a lot of me but me, I'm different", he smiled at Derek and said, "I had her first, I was her first lover and that means we're destined to be together"."

Derek said, "you need to get it through your head that she doesn't want you, she wants me, she loves me", Robert swung and connected with Dereks cheek and Derek swung back hitting Robert in the side of the head. Robert said, "tell him Penelope, tell him that we're destined to be together", she shook her head and said, "I love Derek and he loves me and we belong together".

Robert reached out for Penelope and she screamed and that's when Derek took him down on his stomach and held him there, he then looked over his shoulder and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she said, "I am now, now that you're here". Penelopes screams brought everybody from the reunion and Tiffany ran straight to Penelope and wrapped her arms around her.

Penelope said, "h h he tried to rape me", Tiffany looked at Marcia and said, "did you do this"?, Marcia said, "nooooooo way, I had nothing to do with this, sure I wanted to take Derek from her but not this way, not like this". She then looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright Penelope"?, Penelope said, "I am thanks to Derek, he saved me".

Robert screamed, "I WAS HER FIRSTTTTTT", he started squirming and Derek said, "stay still" and punched him in the ribs, Penelope looked up to see the team running toward her. JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she said, "I am now, I am now". Reid said, "you are under arrest for the attempted rape of an FBI agent, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to have an attorney present with you at the time of questioning, if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you.

Robert said, "shut up", Reid said, "do you understand your rights that I just gave you"?, Robert said, "yes, yes I understand but she's mine, she's mineeeee" and Reid said, "are you okay Garcia"?, she said, "I am boy wonder, thanks for getting here so fast". Reid said, "any time" and then Reid and Hotch started walking down the path toward the local police.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "it's over, it's over, you're safe, you're safe" as Penelope buried her head in Dereks chest


	8. Chapter 8

Class Act-Ch 8

A few minutes later Derek and the others were back down to Marcias house and Reid said, "why don't you and Morgan come back to the hotel with us"?, Marcia said, "please don't do that Penelope". Derek said, "you've got some nerve lady and I use that term loosely", Marcia said, "I fully deserve that but I promise you that nothing that Robert did had anything to do with us or this reunion".

Penelope bit down on her lip and after a few minutes said, "I believe you Marcia", Marcia smiled and said, "please don't let what happened ruin the reunion for you". Derek said, "what about it baby girl"?, she said, "I believe that everything happens for a reason and we're here to have fun and party soooooooooo I'm all for getting our party on but if it's okay I'd like to take the rest of the night off"?, Marcia said, "we totally understand but thank you, thank you, thank you for not leaving".

Penelope said, "is it okay if my family stays"?, Marcia smiled and said, "absolutely", Hotch said, "thank you and we'd be honored to be here but like Garcia we'd like for it to start tomorrow if that's possible". Tiffney said, "absolutely, you must be exhausted after your rough week"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "exhaustion doesn't fully express how we feel right now".

Derek said, "thanks for getting here so fast guys but everything is alright now and I'm not leaving my baby girls side tonight so why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest"?, Dave said, "are you sure son, kitten"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then nodded their heads yes and Penelope said, "we're sure papa bear".

The team hugged Penelope and Emily said, "what's on the agenda for tomorrow"?, Marcia said, "tomorrow is our dance, so please come and get your dance on tomorrow, it's at our school which is only about 3 miles up the road on the right, ya can't miss it". Hotch said, "well have a good night and we'll see you all tomorrow morning", everybody nodded their heads as they watched Hotch and the others walked away.

Derek said, "and on that note we're going to call it a night to", everybody nodded their heads in agreement and said, "good night Penelope, good night Derek", Derek and Penelope weakly smiled and said, "good night" in unison. Derek then wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed back toward the huge house and their bedroom to wind down.

When they finally made it back to the room Penelope sat down on the side of the bed and started crying, Derek was quickly by her side and had her in his arms trying to console her. He rocked them back and forth and said, "it's okay baby, you're safe, you're safe", she said, "hotstuff thank you", he said, "for what goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "for saving me".

Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "always gorgeous, always, I love you and I'll do anything and everything to keep you safe", she sighed and slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "baby I don't thin" and she put her finger over his lips.

Her heart was racing as she said, "just nod your head yes or no", he nodded his head yes and she said, "alright do you love me"?, he nodded his head yes and she said, "I love you to Derek and after what almost happened to me earlier I need to feel safe and loved and you, you do that for me and you are my hotstuff, my angel fish, my chocolate Adonis and your love is mending my broken heart".

Derek sat there listening to her as she said, "I'm scared Derek, I'm so so scared when I think about what could have happened to me but it didn't and that my protector, my biggest fan, my love, you Derek Michael Morgan". She removed her finger from his lips and said, "I love you Derek, I have since the first day I met you but if you don't thin" and his lips were on hers as they shared a loving kiss, one that was definitely needed to mend her fragile heart.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

Class Act-Ch 9

Derek pulled away and said, "baby we need to stop", she said, "I don't agree with you hotstuff" as she tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it in the chair beside the bed. She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I love you, you love me, I need you and you need me soooooooo why don't we just give in"?, Derek said, "after what happened to you earlier tonight", she yanked his belt from his pants and said, "I think we've waited long enough don't you"? and before he could answer she slid his pants and boxers down over his hips, thus, allowing his erection to spring free".

Penelope licked her lips and smiled as Derek slowly reached around her and unzipped her dress and allowed it to slide down her beautiful body, he then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you baby girl is what perfection looks like". She took a deep breath as he slid her panties down over her hips and as she stepped out of them and kicked them aside he said, "you take my breath away sweetness".

He then unhooked her bra from the from the front and slowly slid it down her arms and bit down on his bottom lip as her breasts bounced in his face, he said, "I've dreamed of this moment since the day we met". He reached out and touched her breast, palming them and rubbing his thumbs over her every erect nipples, she closed her eyes and lowly moaned.

Derek then did something he'd wanted to do for the longest time he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around earning moans of pleasure. Derek pulled away for a split second, just long enough to latch on to the other nipple, he wanted to pay it the same attention as he did the other one.

He then kissed his way back up to her perfect lips, Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, as their tongues battled for control Derek backed her up toward the bed. When she felt the bed touch the back of her legs she sat down and crawled to the top of the bed and said, "it's really lonely here on this big ole bed".

Derek smiled and then started crawling his way up to her, he grabbed her by the foot, pulling her to him, he said, "I love you", she said, "show me Derek, show me how much you want me". He said, "your wish is my command" as he entered her they both moaned each others name over and over, once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her to adjust to his girth.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and when she wiggled her hips he knew that she was ready and it was then that they started out at a slow pace but that didn't last long. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, they longed for each others touch, Penelope arched her back and moaned Dereks name as he sped up his pace.

As Derek made love to Penelope he still couldn't believe that it was finally happening, he had dreamed of it for so long and the fact that it was happening meant he was getting closer and closer to his happily ever after. He smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer so he sped up his pace and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her.

Two thrusts later Penelope went limp against his body as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" before he collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Meanwhile across town the police car stops and one of the officers looks at Robert and says, "go on, get out".

Robert smiled and said, "thanks Chad, Shawn, I owe you both big time", Chad said, "you'll have about 12 hours before they find out that you're not in the system so make the most of the 12 hours". He smiled at them and said, "don't worry I will, I'm going to make Penelope and her team of crime fighters pay for what they did to me".

Shawn got out of the cruiser and let Robert out, he then uncuffed him and said, "good luck buddy", Robert said, "thanks" and then they watched as he disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Class Act-Ch 10

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "good morning", he looked up at her and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". She laughed and said, "ohhhhh you already have my mocha Thor, you already have".

Derek kissed his way up to her lips and just as he was getring ready to kiss her somebody knocked at their door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, Marcia said, "sorry to wake you but we have a buffet breakfast out in the back yard". Penelope said, "thanks Marcia, we'll be down in a few minutes".

Marcia said, "okay, see ya in a few" and then she turned around and headed back downstairs to rejoin the others, Derek kissed Penelopes lips gently and said, "boy she's really changed her tune". Penelope said, "she sure has thank goodness" as she pulled Derek back down into another kiss.

Derek pulled away and said, "we need to get up and get dressed before they send a search party out", she nodded her head and reluctantly said, "oh okay". He laid there watching as she threw the covers back and walked over and grabbed her suitcase and put it on the foot of the bed.

She opened it and said, "hmmmm what to wear, what to wear"?, Derek said, "I'm partial to what you have on now", she winked at him and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When she walked out a few minutes later Derek was already fully dressed and had made the bed.

Penelope smiled and said, "you ready"?, he said, "I am" as he held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as the walked out of the room and headed toward the stairs. Meanwhile a few milies away Robert was making his plans to get his revenge.

He held in his hand a schedule of events for the reunion and he knew that they would be going to the school tonight for the dance and they were having a buffet breakfast at Marcias. He said, "well the buffet breakfast is out of the question so I guess I'll get my hands on you at the dance" and then he wickedly laughed as he opened the top drawer and pulled out some medicine in a vial and a syringe.

As he walked toward the door he said, "you will be mine Penelope, or nobodys", he took one final look around and said, "I had a lot of fun living here but once I get my hands on Penelope I won't be able to come back here". He grabbed the money he had hid in another drawer and stuffed it into his pocket.

He then grabbed his bags and said, "let's get this show on the road" as he walked through his kitchen and out the backdoor and climbed into the car that was hidden behind some trees. As he pulled away from his home he sighed knowing that no matter what happened he could never come back here again.

At Marcias Tiffney looked at Penelope and said, "wellllll welllll what have you been doing"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "enjoying the reunion". She laughed and said, "yeah I know I heard", Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh you heard us last night"?, she said, "I did but don't worry I found other things to do outside my room if you know what I mean"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh you minx" as they high fived.

Derek walked back over to the table and said, "do I even want to know what you two were talking about"?, Tiffney and Penelope looked at each other and laughed and then looked at him and in unison said, "nope". Derek sat down and said, "okayyyyy" and Tiffney said, "ohhhh after breakfast a few of us are going shopping, wanna come with'?, Penelope said, "I really should spend some time with Derek".

Derek said, "it's okay sweetness, if you want to go shopping why don't you call Em and JJ and see if they want to join you"?, Penelope looked at Tiff and said, "do you mind"?, she said, "of course not, the more the merrier". Penelope sent a quick text to JJ and Emily and it didn't take long before they both happily sent a "yes, we'll be there soon" text".

Derek said, "I'll go catch up with Reid and the others and make sure we're still on for tonight", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to". They then spent the next few minutes eating, laughing and talking to Tiffney as the buffet breakfast continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Class Act-Ch 11

About an hour later Derek was with the men in Hotch and Emilys room while the JJ, Emily, Penelope Tiffney and several others went shopping. Penelope was having a great time, so good in fact that she hadn't noticed that Robert had been following her since she entered the huge mall.

JJ and Emily were laughing and talking to Penelope and Tiffney when Penelope said, "potty break ladies", Emily said, "you want us to go with ya"?, she said, "nahhhhhh it's right up here at the end of the hall, I'll be fine". JJ said, "be careful Garcie", she said, "don't worry sunshine, I will, I will" as she headed up the hall that led to the bathroom.

Robert was smiling as he watched Penelope wonder away from the pack, he felt into his pocket and made sure the drugs and syringe were still there before he made his way toward the restrooms. Penelope had heard someone walk into the bathroom and continued doing her business and then headed out to wash her hands.

When she looked around she didn't see anybody and she started getting a funny feeling but before she could get out of the bathroom she felt a hand over her mouth and hot breath on her neck. Robert said, "miss me lover"?, Penelope started struggling in his arms and with his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the filled syringe.

He pulled the cap off with his mouth and spit it out onto the floor, he then said, "you're mine now Penelope" and stuck the needle into her neck, she still struggled for about 30 seconds before everything started going black. Robert grinned and said, "don't worry my love when you wake up we'll be in a place where nobody can find us, I promise".

As her eyes closed she felt his lips on her neck and he said, "I love you Penelope, now and forever you're mine and when you wake up nobody will be able to keep us apart ever again. When she went limp in his arms he said, "soon their will be a part of me in you so that we'll be connected, always" and then he laughed as he picked her up and carried her away from the bathrooms and out a back hall to where his car was.

Tiffney said, "maybe we should go check on Penelope, she's been gone for a while", JJ nodded her head and said, "yeah, maybe we better" as the trio of women headed up the hall toward the bathrooms. When they stepped into the bathroom they saw the garbage can was turned over and a syringe and syringe lid were laying in the floor.

At the hotel Hotch and Dave were talking when his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "Hotchner", on the other end he heard, "agent Hotchner this is Sheriff Topper". Hotch said, "yes Sheriff what can I do for you"?, he said, "I'm afraid I have bad news for you".

Hotch said, "bad news, what kind of bad news"?, the sheriff said, "Robert Miller escaped our deputies last night", Hotch stood up and said, "LAST NIGHT AND WE'RE ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW"?, everybody looked at Hotch and he said, "so he has what a 10 to 12 hour head start on us"?, the sheriff said, "yes but we are looking for him right now".

Hotch said, "any sign of him"?, the sheriff said, "none but we'll keep looking", Hotch said, "so will we" and ended the call, Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "it's Robert". Derek said, "what about him"?, Hotch said, "he escaped from the deputies last night", Derek said, "LAST NIGHT"?, Hotch said, "yes and they just found out and wanted us to know".

Derek opened his mouth to speak and that's when his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell out and saw, "JJ", flashing on the ID and he said, "yeah Jayje". JJ said, "Penelopes gone, we can't find her", Derek said, "Robert's got her", JJ said, "how he's in jail"?, Derek said, "he escaped from the deputies last night but they only called us a few minutes ago".

JJ said, "we've searched the mall and their is no sign of either of them, the only thing we found in the bathroom was a turned over garbage can and a syringe and lid laying on the floor". Derek said, "he's got her, Robert has my baby girl", JJ said, "we're on our way to the police lab with the syringe", Derek said, "we'll meet you there" and the call ended as the men ran out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Class Act-Ch 12

Derek and the others headed to the police lab to meet up with JJ and Emily, after a few minutes it was determined from the residue that the drugs in the syringe was Restoril. Reid said, "he's given her enough to knock her out so she couldn't fight him or draw attention as she was being carried out".

Hotch said, "Morgan why don't you and Reid head back to the mall and meet up with the locals, I'll call Kate and get her to pull up survelience footage from the mall and see what we were able to film". Derek said, "we've got to find her man, she didn't want to come here but I, I, I kept pushing and now he's got her".

Emily said, "we'll find her Morgan, we will", Derek blew out a deep breath and before he headed out of the door he said, "keep us updated", Dave said, "we will son, we will". As they stepped onto the elevator Reid glanced at his friend and could only imagine what he was thinking and he just hoped that they were able to get to Penelope before it was to late.".

About 30 minutes later Derek and Reid were walking into the mall and straight over to the locals, Reid flashed his badge and said, "any signs of where they went"?, the officer shook his head and said, "nothing yet". Derek said, "how can that be, she's been gone for almost 2 hours and we have no idea where she is or if he's hurt her".

One of the officers said, "we know how you feel sir" and Derek said, "NO, NO YOU DON'T, THAT'S THE WOMAN I LOVE AND SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and Derek said, "I'm sorry it's just", one of the officers said, "it's okay you have nothing to apologize for" and they turned around and walked over to where the CSIs were working.

Derek said, "I'm sorry pretty boy it's just I'm worried and afraid", Reid said, "me to Morgan, me to", a few minutes later their phones beeped and the footage from the mall survelience cameras filled their screens. They stood watching as Robert came out of the bathroom carrying an unconscious Penelope and Derek said, "ohhhh baby, I'm so sorry".

They were able to watch the car for several miles until Robert was able to lose them in a huge traffic jam, Derek said, "we need to find out what's in that area, see if their is any big buildings where he could be hiding her". Reid nodded his head and dialed Kate back at the BAU to see what landmarks were in the vicinity of where Robert and Penelope were last seen.

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location across town Robert stands looking down at an unconscious Penelope, he looks up at the door when his friend walks in, he says, "how did everything go"?, she pulled her mask down and said, "it went good, the artificial insemination went good". Robert smiled and said, "good, good and if it took and she's pregnant with my child she's going to start getting signs of pregnancy and that's when my hold on her is going to the best".

His friend said, "are you going to keep her here or let her go"?, he said, "we'll keep her here and sedated until tomorrow and then I'll let her see me and know that I was here with her and then I'll let her escape". The woman smiled and said, "they'll insist that she be checked for rape and on her getting the morning after drug if you let her go now".

Robert nodded his head and said, "how long do you think I need to keep her"?, the woman smiled and said, "long enough to find out if she's pregnant because if you don't their will be no chance of the insemination remaining intact". Robert said, "thank you, I believe that I will keep her here and I can just see the look on her precious Dereks face right now".

The woman smiled and said, "I bet he's devastated", Robert touched Penelopes cheek and said ,good, after what they did to me devastated is least he deserves" and they both grin and nod their heads as they looked at the sleeping woman. The woman smiled and said, "well I've got to go, got to get back to Virginia before they see me".

Robert watched as the woman gathered her things and headed toward the door, she turned around when he said, "thanks again Savannah", she grinned and said, "this way we both get what we want" and then disappeared out of the door leaving Robert and Penelope alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Class Act-Ch 13

Derek and the rest of the team had split up and were heading in separate directions from the last place Kate was able to see the car carrying Penelope and Robert. Derek said, "this is all my fault", Reid said, "no sir it isn't, this is all on Robert and his inability to accept that Penelope didn't want him anymore".

Derek said, "but she didn't want to come, she didn't want to come to this reunion but I convinced her", Reid said, "it is in no way your fault and we will find her". Derek said, "from you lips pretty boy, from your lips" as he gripped the steering wheel and continued looking on the left side of the street.

At Marcias Tiffney said, "did you have anything to do with Penelope being taken"?, Marcia said, "I swear to you I had nothing to do with it, sure I wanted to make her pay but not like this, no woman deserves to be kidnapped". Tiffney said, "if you're being honest with me then what are you going to do to help us find her"?, Marcia said, "whatever it takes".

Tiffney said, "maybe you could offer a reward", Marcia nodded her head and said, "sure, sure", Tiffney said, "I'll contact Derek and let him know our idea and see what he thinks". She nodded her head and watched as Tiffney dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she heard, "hello" and Tiffney said, "it's me, it's Tiffney".

Derek said, "what can I do for you Tiffney"?, she said, "Marcia and I came up with an idea that might help us find Penelope", Derek said, "I'm all ears, what's your idea"?, Tiffney said, "Marcia wants to offer a reward". Derek said, "the same Marcia from last night"?, Tiffney said ,"oddly yes, do you think it will help"?, Derek said, "it couldn't hurt".

Tiffney said, "I've got a good picture from last night so how about we use that and post the reward on line and see if anybody has seen her", Derek said, "do you have a picture of Robert"?, Tiffney said, "I think so", Marcia said, "you think so what"?, Tiffney said, "look through those pictures from last night and see if you can find one of Robert".

Marcia said, "okay", a few seconds later she said, "here's one with Robert and Tasha will it be okay"?, Derek said, "tell her yes, we can block Tasha out of the picture", Tiffney said, "yeah, they can take Tasha out of the picture". Marcia handed her the picture and said, "here you go", Tiffney said, "I'll scan this picture into the computer and fix the poster on line about the reward"."

Derek said, "thank you, thank both of you", Tiffney said, "we'll do anything we can to help get Penelope back", Derek said, "keep us updated if you have any responses to your poster". Tiffney said, "will do, will do", after the call ended Reid said, "somethings sure changed Marcia from last night", Derek said, "what it is I'm grateful, especially if it helps us get baby girl back", Reid nodded his head in agreement.

Across town Robert looks down at Penelope and smiles, his hand touches her stomach and he says, "soon they'll be a part of me in you, one that will keep us connected forever and their is nothing that you or your precious team can do about it". He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you now and forever Penelope Grace Garcia" and then he checked on her IV and then turned around and headed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Class Act-Ch 14

The next morning Penelope woke up and everything was fuzzy, she raised up her head and saw that she was laying on cool grass and she said, "what happened, what am I doing here"?, she moved around and looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 9:00. She said, "where am I, what am I doing here"?, she looked around and saw that she was in a park not far from Marcias house.

As she was walking across the grass she heard somebody say, "Penelope Garcia"?, she turned around and said, "yes, do I know you"?, the woman walked over and said, "my name is Gretchen Howell and I'm here to help you". Penelope said, 'help me, how did I get here"?, Gretchen said, "let me show you something" and she walked toward Penelope with her phone in her hand.

Penelope looked at the picture that said, " $5O,000.00 REWARD FOR ANY SIGHTING THAT LEADS TO US FINDING PENLOPE GARCIA", Penelope said, "the last thing I remember was feeling a stinging sensation in the side of my neck and then waking up here". Gretchen said, "would it be okay if I took you to your friends"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please, I'm still kind of woozy".

Gretchen walked closer to Penelope and wrapped her arm around her waist and led her toward her car, a few minutes later they were pulling up in front of Marcias mansion. Gretchen walked over to the passengers side of the car and helped Penelope out and they started heading toward the front door.

Penelope raised her hand and knocked and when the door opened Marcia smiled and said, "PENELOPE" and threw her arms around the wobbily legged woman. Penelope hugged Marcia and said, "it's so good to see you", Marcia said, "it's so good to see you, where have you been Penelope, are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I don't know where I've been, I remember feeling a stinging sensation in my neck and then waking up in the park and this nice woman helped me here".

Marcia said, "thank you so much", Gretchen said, "I was just getting off work at the diner when I saw her walking across the park", Marcia said, "if you don't care to wait their is some more people that would like to thank you for finding our friend". She smiled and said, "sure" and the trio of women stepped inside the huge house and closed the door.

Derek was sitting in a chair at the police station when his cell rang, he saw "Marcia" flashing on the ID and said, "please tell me you have good news", Penelope smiled and said, "it's so good to hear your voice hotstuff". Derek jumped up and said, "baby girl", everybodys head turned and they ran over to where Derek was.

Derek said, "are you alright, did he hurt you"?, Penelope said, "I'm fine, the only thing I remember was a stinging sensation to my neck and then waking up in the park this morning". Derek said, "are you at Marcias"?, she said, "yes, this nice woman Gretchen found me in the park and showed me a poster on her phone for a reward where you had been looking for me".

Penelope sighed happily as Tiffney handed her a cup of coffee, she said, "thank you Tiffney", Tiffney said, "you are very welcome and I'm so glad that you're back here with us and you're safe". She smiled and said, "me to, me to", Derek said, "we'll be there in a few minutes", Penelope said, "I love you", Derek smiled and said, "and I love you sweet lady" as the call ended.

Marcia said, "here you go" and sat some breakfast down in front of Penelope, she said, "thank you I'm starving", Marcia sat down beside Penelope and said, "I'm so so sorry about what happened". Penelope reached out and put her hand on Marcias and said, "it's okay, I don't blame you for anything Marcia", Marcia smiled and said, "I just wish we could have been friends before", Penelope said, "me to Marcia, me to".

Across town Robert looked down at the ID of his ringing phone and saw, "Savannah" flashing and clicked talk and said, "goodddddd morning beautiful", Savannah sighed and said, "how is our patient this morning"?, Robert said, "she's fine and back safely at Marcias house". Savannah said, "SHE'S WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP HER FOR A FEW WEEKS UNTIL THE ATTACHMENT HAPPENS".

Robert said, "I thought it would be better if I let her go back home this way when she goes home after the reunion if she starts showing symptoms of pregnancy she'll go to the hospital and you'll be able to find out". Savannah smiled and said, "good thinking, good thinking", Robert said, "I'm more than just a pretty face Savannah".

She licked her lips and said, "that you are Robert", he grinned and said, "do you remember the night we met"?, she said, "I do, I was broken hearted after my breakup with Derek and you were there". He said, "I'm just so glad that you were in California that night at a medical conference", Savannah said, "me to because that night was magical", Robert said, "magical indeed lover, magical indeed".

At Marcias Derek jumps out of the SUV and runs toward the door, Marcia opens the door and says, "she's in the kitchen with Gretchen and Tiffney", Derek hugs her quickly and says, "thank you" as he runs toward the kitchen with the rest of the team right behind him. When he gets to the door he says, "baby girl"?, she looks around and says, "hotstuff" as she gets up and they run into each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope smiled at Gretchen and said, "thank you so much for everything you did", Gretchen said, "I was just at the right place at the right time", Derek said, "I second what baby girl said, thank you". Marcia smiled as Derek said, "Marcia you did a great thing in offering the reward on my baby girl here".

She listened as Penelope said, "I'm proud to call you a friend", Marcia grinned and said, "and I'm proud to call you my friend Penelope" as the two smiling women hugged. Marcia then said, "I'm going to take Gretchen and give her the reward that was promised", Gretchen put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "I'm so glad that you're home and safe".

Emily smiled as she watched Penelope hug Gretchen, JJ said, "you're a hero Gretchen", she said, "no I'm just a woman that did something that anybody would do", Reid said, "sadly not everybody would have helped like you did". Marcia smiled and said, "Tiff why don't you come with me and Gretchen so Penelope and her family can talk".

Tiffney hugged her friend again and said, "I'm so glad you're safe", Penelope sighed happily and said, "me to Tiff, me to" and then everybody watched as the trio of women walked out of the room. Hotch said, "we need to get you c to the ER and get you checked out", Penelope said, "I'm fine bossman", Reid said, "he's right Garcia, we need to get you checked out to make sure that you weren't, make sure that you weren't", she looked at Reid and said, "you want to make sure that Robert didn't rape me"?, Reid nodded his head yes.

Penelope stood up and weakly smiled as she allowed her friends to help her to one of the SUVs that was sitting in the driveway, once she slid in Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple and said, "I'm so glad that you're alright, when you went missing, I was so afraid, afraid that I'd never see you again", Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you to angel fish and I'm safe and here with you where I belong", Derek smiled as they pulled away from Marcias place and headed toward the nearest hospital.

Robert was parking up the street from Marcias place, he'd borrowed, well stolen a car and was currently watching as the team pulled out of Marcias driveway, he grinned and said, "yes take her and get her checked out, you're not going to find anything" and he laughed as he pulled out into traffic. It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the ER entrance.

Derek opened the door and helped her out of the SUV and Reid climbed out from the front seat as they made their way inside hospital, Reid walked over to the counter and flashed his badge and explained the reason they were there. The nurse stood up and said, "I'll go get the doctor", about a minute later the doctor walked up to them and said, "my name is Dr. Natalie Green, follow me please".

As they followed her into a room she said, "alright so Ms. Garcia what can you tell me"?, she said, "not much I'm afraid, I had went to use the restroom and I felt a stinging sensation in the side of my neck". Natalie said, "do you know who did this to you"?, she nodded her head and said, "an ex from high school, Robert" and Derek said, "we're currently looking for him".

Natalie nodded her head and said, "alright, if it's alright with you Penelope I'd like to do some blood work and run a rape kit on you"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Derek kissed her on the temple and said, "everything is going to be alright baby girl", Natalie said, "if you two don't mind I need for you to step out for a few minutes", Derek and Reid nodded their heads and then reluctantly stepped out into the hall.

Natalie said, "Penelope I'm going to draw some blood first and then I'll need for you to put on this gown" as she laid it on the table, Penelope said, "alright", Natalie then said, "I need to ask you a question before we start". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay", Natalie said, "I need to know if you've been sexually active in the past 36 hours"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes mam, me and my boyfriend made love yesterday".

Penelope then sighed as Natalie wrapped the band around her arm as she readied to draw her blood


	16. Chapter 16

Class Act-Ch 16

After the blood work was completed Penelope put the hospital gown on and laid down on the table and put her foot up in the stirrups, Natalie told her step by step what she was doing so that it wouldn't scare Penelope. About half an hour later she said, "alright Penelope you can put your legs down now".

Penelope put her legs down and sat up and said, "was I raped"?, Natalie shook her head and said, "I see no signs of rape, no tearing, no bruising, nothing". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "thank you doctor", Natalie smiled and said, "you're very welcome", Penelope sat there listening as she heard, "go ahead and get dressed and I'll go fill you're friends in on my results".

Penelope said, "when can I go home"?, Natalie said, "as soon as you're dressed you're free to go", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", Natalie said, "you're very welcome" as she walked out of the room so that Penelope could get dressed. Out in the hall Derek and Reid walked over to her and she said, "Penelope wasn't raped, I saw no signs of tearing or bruising".

Derek said, "thank God", Reid said, "so how is she, really"?, Natalie said, "other than being a little fuzzy about some things which I'd say would be from where she was drugged". Reid said, "did you ever find out what she was drugged with"?, Natalie said, "it was Temaprazam and enough to keep her out for quite a while".

Reid said, "but she's going to be okay, right"?, Natalie said, "she seems fine, just take her home and make sure she gets some rest", Derek said, "don't worry we will doctor". The door opened and Penelope stepped out into the hall, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled and said, "are we ready to go"?, the doctor said, "you are and if you have any problems please go see your family doctor", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I will". Natalie then stood there watching as three friends turned around and walked up the hall and turned left to go back to the waiting room.

When JJ saw them walked out she ran over and said, "well"?, Penelope said, "no rape, I wasn't raped", JJ hugged her friend and said, "that's great Garcie, that's great". Dave said, "what now kitten, do you want to go home or stay here"?, she looked at Derek and the others, bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'd like to stay, if that's alright"?, Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head and said, "it's okay baby girl".

As they walked out of the ER and headed toward their waiting SUV Derek reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, she smiled and then slid into the car and she was closely followed by her hotstuff. Robert sighed as he watched her walk out of the hospital, she was so beautiful, she always had been, even when she was at her worst she was still beautiful to him.

Robert put the car in gear and pulled into traffic wanting to get in behind them so he could keep an eye on them, he knew that tonight was the last night of the reunion and he was going to have to do his best to sneak in. He followed the SUVs into the parking lot and watched as Penelope and Derek walked inside the hotel with their hands intertwined.

He gripped the steering wheel and said, "soon Penelope, soon you, me and our child will be together forever", he looked at his watch and saw that he had a few hours to get ready so he could get to spend a little more time watching the mother of his future child.


	17. Chapter 17

Class Act-Ch 17

As they pulled up in front of Marias house she smiled and waved, Penelope got out and Maria and Tiffney said in unison, "welllllll"?, Penelope said, "I wasn't raped, no signs of rape". Both women threw their arms around her and Tiffney said, "that's great news Penelope", Maria said, "that's wonderful news, wonderful, wonderful news".

Derek smiled and said, "is it okay if we stay for the rest of the reunion"?, Marcia said, "absolutely but are you sure that you're up to it"?, Penelope said, "I'm sure and since tonight's the last night I don't want to miss the dance". Tiffney said, "I'm so glad you're all staying", Marcia said, "me to, me to", Derek grinned and said, "we're gonna slip upstairs and get changed and then we'll all head out together", Tiffney and Marcia nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Marcia said, "we'll keep your friends company while you two get dressed", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you both so much" as her and Derek turned around and headed toward the house. Emily said, "sooooooo how many people are staying here in this amazing home"?, Marcia looked at Tiffney and said, "ummm I'm thinking about 25 to 30 are here".

Reid said, "wow where does everybody sleep"?, she laughed and said, "inside it is filled with rooms, I have a lot of bedrooms and some are single rooms and some are plus one so they get a room with a bigger bed". JJ said, "bigger bed"?, Tiffney said, "uh huh and Derek and Penelope shared that big bed last night", JJ grinned and said, "I knew it, I knew it".

Marcia said, "how long have they been friends"?, Dave said, "almost 10 years", Tiffney said, "and they've never got together before now"?, Reid said, "nope and we didn't think they were ever gonna get together". Hotch said, "we started thinking that we might have to lock them in a closet until they figured things out", Marcia said, "they seem sooooooo in love".

JJ and Emily in unison said, "they are" causing everybody to laugh, Marcia said, "I want you all to know that I apologized for everything I've done to Penelope and she accepted my apology". Emily said, "good, she's an amazing person, she's so kind, loving and has the most loving heart of anybody I've ever seen in my entire life", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope came back down dressed and ready to head out to the dance, Marcia said, "looking good guys", Derek said, "my baby girl always looks good". Penelope said, "and my chocolate Adonis is sexy in everything he wears", JJ rolled her eyes and said, "let's get this show on the road guys, we don't want to be late".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as they headed their way toward the waiting SUVs, as they got in and pulled away Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks for this guys". Dave said, "anything for you kitten, anything for you", she smiled and laid her head down on Dereks shoulder, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She said, "and I love you hotstuff", everybody in the SUV said, "IT'S ABOUT TIME", in unison causing everybody to laugh, as they went through the gate at the bottom of the hill Robert smiled as he watched them pull out onto the road. He gripped the steering wheel and said, "here's to an amazing night together beautiful beautiful Penelope" as he pulled out a few car lengths behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Class Act-Ch 18

As everybody got out of their cars and headed inside Penelope smiled and looped her arm through Dereks, JJ looped her arm through Reids and Emily looped her arm through Hotchs. Dave smiled and said, "ain't love grand" as he followed the couples inside, he grinned as Tiffney and Marcia each looped an arm through his as they stepped through the door.

Everything was so beautiful when they stepped inside the gym, every wall was covered with pictures from the yearbook and on one end of the gym they were taking pictures like they did at their prom the year they graduated. Penelope said, "how about group picture"?, the photographer said, "sure everybody gather around".

They took a picture of everybody and then one of the girls and then one of the guys before they broke down into their couple poses, Robert stood in the background watching everybody, especially Penelope and Derek. He filled with rage as he watched Derek and Penelope dancing, he held her close and leaned in and started kissing the side of her neck and then kissed his way back up to her lips.

Robert blew out a deep breath and said, "enjoy your time together because it's soon going to be coming to an end because growing inside her is the perfect union of part her and part me and their is nothing you or anybody else can do about it". He snapped a few pictures of Penelope and then quickly made his way out of the gym.

As he headed toward his car he smiled and said, "when you go home it won't be long before you find out that you're carrying our child Penelope, our child and then we'll be together forever and ever". He glanced in the rear view mirror and said, "soon beautiful soon" and then as the gym got further and further away he laughed evilly and then disappeared into the darkness.

The gang continued partying on into the early morning hours before they said their goodbyes, Marcia and Tiffney got all of Penelopes contact information and Marcia said, "but your stuff is back at my house". Penelope said, "Dave sent somebody to get our bags", she then hugged her friends and said, "we've got to get together again soon".

Tiffney said, "sounds good to me", Marcia said, "me to, me to", the gang all smiled and waved as they hopped into their SUVs and pulled away from the high school and when they disappeared out of sight Penelope said, "thank you all for tonight, it's just what I needed". Dave said, "anything for you kitten but are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow to go back home"?, she sighed and then yawned and said, "I'm sure, I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed".

Derek said, "well then home it is" as they sat there laughing and talking until the SUVs arrived at the airfield, Emily said, "alright let's get our things and get on the jet, I'm exhausted and need a nap". Penelope said, "I second the nap", everybody agreed about the nap as they grabbed their things and made their way onto the jet.

Derek sat down beside Penelope on the couch and said, "you alright baby girl"?, just tired sug, just tired, it's been a long few days", he kissed her temple and said, "I'll get up and let you get some rest". As he started to get up she said, "will you do something for me"?, he said, "anything", she smiled and said, "lay with me and hold me please".

He kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command" as he laid down behind her, she laid down and he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed happily and said, "a girl could get use to this". Derek said, "me to baby girl and soon we'll be waking up in each others arms every morning and falling asleep in each others arms every night, well every night that we're in town".

She laid quiet and he said, "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together and" it was then that he heard soft snoring coming from in front of him, he kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl, now and forever you're it for me". Meanwhile Robert was sitting at the airport watching as the jet carrying the future mother of his child flew off in the BAU jet.

As it disappeared out of sight he said, "soon Penelope, soon" he then started his car and headed back toward his place to get things ready because he had a feeling that soon very soon he'd be heading to Virginia to be with Penelope and their child.


	19. Chapter 19

Class Act-Ch 19

Penelope was sleeping so peacefully wrapped in Dereks arms and when the jet got ready to land he kissed her awake by kissing his way from her neck to her lips. She opened her eyes and said, "hi yourself there stud", he said, "sorry to wake you goddess but we'll be landing in a few minutes and we need to get up and get in our seats".

She stretched and said, "we're home already"?, he said, "yep and how about we grab some breakfast and then head back to my place for more rest and a long talk". She said, "talk, talk about what"?, he smiled at her as they sat down in their seats, he tapped her nose and said, "it's nothing bad I promise", she winked at him and said, "breakfast, rest and then talk, got it".

As the jet got ready to land Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "I'm not taking the chance on losing you ever again", she squeezed his hand and said ,"good because I'm not planning on going anywhere". The jet came to a stop and Hotch said, "I talked to the director and he's given us the week off to get some rest sooooooo how about we take a few days to rest and then we have a barbecue at our place"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they stepped off of the jet and grabbed their things before heading toward the waiting SUVs.

Everybody headed home, everybody except Derek and Penelope, they decided to head to their favorite diner for breakfast, when they walked through the door Mazy the waitress smiled and said, "there you two are, where have you been I've missed you". Penelope said, "hotstuff, me and the rest of our team went to California for my class reunion and we just got home".

Mazy handed them their menus and said, "do you need some time to decide what you want"?, Penelope said, "I don't, I want some chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and juice please". Derek said, "ohhh that sounds good, make that two please but instead of juice I'd like black coffee", Mazy nodded her head and said, "coming right up" and they watched as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen to put in their orders.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with her and said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "why thank you", he laughed and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen". Penelope said, "and you are the sexiest man I have ever laid my peepers on and now that you are mine I'm never going to let you go, not ever".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "good because you're stuck with me", Penelope sighed happily and said, "and you my chocolate Adonis are stuck with me to". Derek said, "those are the sweetest words I've ever heard, they leaned in and he gently kissed her lips and they pulled apart when Mazy said, "sorry guys but I've got your breakfast" and she placed their plates in front of them.

About 45 minutes later they stood up and walked over to the counter to pay their bill, Mazy said, "how was it kids"?, Derek grinned and said, "great as usual Mazy", she said, "good, good". Derek leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said, "have a good day", she said, "you to honey, you to", she then stood waving as the happy couple walked out the door and headed toward their car.

A few minutes later they were walking into Casa Morgan, Derek closed and locked the door and said, "I don't know about you sweetness but that big bed upstairs is calling my name". She yawned and said, "mine to hotstuff, mine to", Derek held out his hand and the two headed up the long staircase, when they stepped into Dereks bedroom they toed off their shoes and turned the covers back and climbed in.

Derek pulled the covers up on them and they cuddled close, Penelope sighed happily and said, "I love you angel fish", Derek kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "I love you to goddess". The tired couple then closed their eyes and it wasn't long before their bedroom was filled with the sounds of both of them snoring after a long few days they were finally getting the sleep they needed and deserved.


	20. Chapter 20

Class Act-Ch 20

The next few days passed by rather quickly as Derek and Penelope as they spent their days snuggled up watching tv, having picnics and vegging out in his back yard. They spent their nights making love, they had spent to much time apart and they were going to make up for lost time, they were currently sitting on the couch watching tv.

Derek glanced over at her and couldn't help but smile knowing that she was his and he was hers, he stopped the movie and turned to face her, it was time, it was finally time to ask her to marry him. He said, "baby girl", she looked at him and said, "handsome, are you alright"?, he took her hand in his and said, "everything is fine baby girl, perfect as a matter of fact".

She grinned and said, "I take it now is the time for us to talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is", he said, "I love you Penelope, I've been in love with you for so long and now it is finally our time to be together". Penelope felt her heart racing, Derek said, "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I want us to have a house filled with beautiful babies and I want you with me forever as my wife".

She swallowed hard as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you" and she said, "yes, yes, yes", he grinned and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, she gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Derek slid it onto her finger and then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, she said, "is this really happening, are we really getting married"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it's really happening, we're really getting married".

Penelope threw her arms around Derek and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", Derek said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia", she then kissed his lips passionately and pulled him backwards onto the couch with her. Just as they were getting ready to start removing their clothes their mood was stopped by the sound of a ringing phone.

Derek said, "Morgan", Hotch laughed and said, "Hotchner", Derek said, "sorry man, it's a habit", Hotch said, "it's okay but did you forget about the barbecue"?, Derek said, "ohhh we did, sorry". Penelope said, "we did what"?, Derek said, "we forgot the barbecue at Hotch and Ems", Penelope said, "sorry bossman we're on our way".

Hotch said, "see ya soon", after the call ended Derek said, "maybe we could just skip it and stay here and celebrate", she said, "ohhhhhh no you don't mister we're going to go party like it's 1999 and then we'll come back here and celebrate our engagement". Derek said, "ya promise"?, she crossed her heart with her finger and said, "cross my hotstuff lovin heart".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "woman I'm gonna hold you to that", he stood up and helped her up off the couch and she winked at him and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I have several different ideas there". She laughed and said, "I bet you do hotstuff, I bet you do" as they intertwined fingers and headed out the front door.

When they pulled up in front of casa Hotchner Penelope said, "the girls are gonna freak", Derek said, "so is my momma but I don't really think it's going to come as a surprise to anybody". Penelope said, "probably not butttttt I guess their is only one way to find out", Derek nodded his head and said, "shall we"?, she giggled and said, "we shall" as they got out of the car and made their way toward the back yard.

As the happy couple made their way toward their friends JJ noticed something sparkling on Penelopes finger, she told Emily and as both girls looked at Penelopes finger they agreed on what it was. Penelope and Derek were taken by surprise when the gang said, "CONGRATULATIONS" and pulled the happy couple into their arms as they congratulated them on engagement.


	21. Chapter 21

Class Act-Ch 21

As the next several weeks passed Derek and Penelope were working hard on their wedding plans, they had it planned for June 15th and that was only a few weeks away. Penelope, JJ and Emily were working on their dresses, Sarah and Desi were helping Fran with the bouquets and food for the reception.

Derek and Reid were working on the tuxs for the men and Dave and Hotch were working on decorating Daves huge backyard, they had arranged for a arch to be up front where Derek and Penelope would stand. Dave stood back and said, "by the time they get everything finished it will be amazing".

Hotch said, "and Derek and Penelope deserve amazing", Dave said, "that they do Aaron, that they do", Hotch looked up toward the house and saw Penelope and the girls getting home and he asked, "are Tiffney and Marcia going to be able to come to the wedding"?, Dave said, "they sent their RSVP the other day and they said they couldn't wait for the wedding".

Penelope walked into casa Rossi and said, "I'm exhausted" as she plopped down on the couch, JJ and Emily sat down beside her and said, "me to" in unison and all three girls laughed. Fran walked into the room and said, "so how did the fitting go"?, Penelope said, "good Fran, good" Fran said, "that's great honey just great" as she dried off her hands and continued walked over toward the girls.

JJ said, "I'm starved, I wonder if the boys would want to go grab something to eat"?, Penelope felt a wave of nausea and she jumped up and covered her mouth as she ran toward the nearest bathroom. JJ and Emily looked at each other and JJ jumped up and ran after Penelope, Emily said, "she's not been feeling good the past few days".

Fran said, "has she had any nausea before today"?, Emily said, "yeah nerves I guess", Fran looked at Emily and smiled and said, "orrrrr maybe we're going to be getting a new addition to the family soon". Emily grinned and said, "she had mentioned that she had missed her last couple of periods, we all thought it was nerves after the reunion".

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, JJ walked into the room and grabbed a cloth off of the shelf and wet it in cool water and then handed it to Penelope. Penelope took it and wiped her face and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ sat down on the bath tub and said "honey I think I know what's wrong with you".

Penelope said, "what"?, JJ said, "honey I think you're pregnant", Penelopes mouth flew open and said, "no I can't" and then it occurred to her that she hadn't had a period in over 2 months and her and Derek had been sexually active, veryyyyy sexually active. She smiled and said, "I I I need to know for sure, will you go with me"?, she said, "sure Garcie, we'll tell Em and Fran and then we'll go".

Penelope stood up and rinsed out her mouth and nodded her head yes as they headed back downstairs to fill Emily and Fran in on JJ's prognosis, when they walked into the living room they saw Emily and Fran smiling. Fran walked over to Penelope and said, "honey I think you're pregnant", JJ said, "we were just talking about that upstairs".

Emily said, "we need to get you to the hospital so you can find out for sure", Penelope nodded her head and said, "will you guys go with me"?, they all quickly said, "yess" causing Penelope to smile. Emily said, "what are we going to tell the others"?, Fran grinned and said, "nothing, well at least not until we know for sure if she's pregnant or not".

Penelope said, "yeah she's right, they'll just think we're gone out for something concerning the wedding", the girls all grabbed their things and headed out the front door and headed toward their car. As they headed toward the car Fran couldn't help but smile because after being a nurse for almost 30 years that Penelope, her future daughter in law was pregnant and she couldn't wait to spoil her grandbaby rotten.


	22. Chapter 22

Class Act-Ch 22

Savannah was working on a patients chart when she saw Penelope and her gang of what she called her family strolled into the ER, she pulled out her cell and checked how long it had been since she had inseminated Penelope and smiled. She put her cell back in her purse and whispered, "perfect, this couldn't happen at a better time".

She then sat there for a few minutes and looked up to see Penelope and the others being led to an exam room, she would sit there working on paperwork waiting and watching for them to come out so she could go check out her results in the lab. It was only a few minutes before she saw them being led back to an exam room.

It was then that she got up and strolled down toward the lab, she was a doctor there and going into the lab for results was normal, so she opened the door and stepped in and made her way over to the machine. She jumped when one of the techs said, "Dr. Hayes is everything okay"?, Savannah said, "yes I was just checking on some results for a patient".

The woman smiled and said, "what's the name and I'll check on them for you"?, Savannah said, "Mandy Sites", the woman nodded her head and stepped out of the room. When she was sure the coast was clear she walked over to the monitor and pulled up Garcia Penelope and when the results appeared on the screen she smiled broadly.

She said, "yesssss it worked, you're pregnant", she then wrote down on a piece of paper 8 weeks pregnant" and shoved it into her pocket, she then cleared the screen and walked back over to the counter. The tech walked into the room and said, "here you go doctor, sorry it took me so long", Savannah said, "no problem at all".

As she walked out the door the tech said, "have a good day doctor", Savannah turned to face the tech and said, "you to" the before she turned back around and headed back to nurses station before she got caught. Meanwhile in her iexam room Penelope said, "what if I'm pregnant"?, Fran said, "then you'll marry my son and in a few months we'll all spoil this baby rotten".

Penelope said, "and if I'm not pregnant"?, Fran said, "then you'll marry my son and keep practicing until you give me a beautiful grandchild", Penelope laughed and said, "thanks Fran". Fran said, "any time honey, any time", it was only a matter of a few minutes before the doctor walked into the room with Penelopes chart in her hands.

Penelope intertwined fingers with JJ and said, "welllllll"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia you're pregnant, 8 weeks along", Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "p p pregnant, we're going to have a baby". The doctor handed her a prescription for pre natal vitamins and said, "we need to get you set up with an OB as soon as possible".

Emily said, "oh PG you should use Dr. Shaffer, she's wonderful", JJ nodded her head and said, "she's great, you'll like her", Penelope said, "I'll get an appointment set up with her as soon as I can". The doctor said, "good good", she then handed Penelope her release papers and said, "you're free to go", they all got up and walked out of the room and a couple of minutes later our of the ER.

When Savannah was sure they were gone she pulled out her cell and sent Robert a text that said, "CONGRATULATIONS DADDY, SHE'S PREGNANT, 8 WEEKS ALONG", it was only a matter of a few minutes before she got a text back from him that said, "I'LL BE THERE SOON AND SAVANNAH THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE".

As she put her cell away she smiled thinking that soon she's have everything she'd ever wanted, Derek Michael Morgan


	23. Chapter 23

Class Act-Ch 23

Derek and Reid had just gotten into the living room when Derek said, "where's baby girl"?, Hotch said, "all of the girls are gone, something to do with the wedding I guess". Reid said, "they were suppose to have a fitting today", Dave said, "they came home from that and then a few minutes later kitten, JJ, Emily and Fran took off".

Derek opened his mouth to ask another question when the front door opened and the girls all stepped inside, Derek said, "there you are", Penelope grinned as she walked closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's good to have you in my arms", she looked up at him and said, "soon their is going to be more of me to hold in your arms".

The men all smiled as quick as she said that and Derek said, "more of you to hold, what are you" and then it hit him, he smiled and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "really, we're pregnant". He picked her up and twirled her around and said, "we're going to have a baby", she said, "hotstufff, hotstuff put me down, put me down".

He quickly stopped and gently put her down on the floor and said, "did I hurt you or the baby"?, she laughed and said, "no sugar it's just swinging a pregnant woman around when she's nauseated isn't good". He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", his hand then slid down to her stomach and said, "and I love you little one".

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe it, we're going to have a baby", Derek said, "I'm so happy, I'm getting a wife and baby and those are two things I never thought I'd have". She caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan and this little and one growing inside me is a perfect mixture of part you and part me and I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms".

Derek said, "I can't wait to watch you grow each day with our child, I'll be here rubbing your feet, bringing you breakfast in bed, making sure you're happy and making sure that you are satisfied in everyyy way". She grinned and said, "ohhhh I like that last one, satisfied in every way, I like that one a lottttt", he winked at her and said, "good, good" before kissing her lips gently.

Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "by the New Year we'll have another little one to love", Penelope sighed happily and said, "right now all I want to focus on is our wedding and this little one righttttttt here" as she rubbed her tummy. Derek said, "it's only two weeks until we get married", Penelope said, "and if we wait much longer than that I'm going to need to expand the waistline of my dress".

Derek said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy", she smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that hotstuff", he gave her his famous smile and said, "Derek Morgan never breaks his promises". Penelope giggled and said, "you are going to spoil me rotten aren't you"?, he said, "yes mam" as he kissed her lips gently.

Fran said, "alright who's hungry"?, everybody said, "meeeeeeeeeee" in unsion", Dave said, "kitten what do you think you could eat"?, she said, "ohhhh pizza sounds good", Dave said, "pizza it is" as he turned around and walked across the floor to order the pizza. Penelope smiled as her family gathered around her to congratulate her on the news of the newest member of their family that will be coming in a few months.


	24. Chapter 24

Class Act-Ch 24

The next two weeks flew by with Derek and Penelope putting the finishing touches on their wedding, when they were alone Derek couldn't keep his hands off of her. It was like they were drawn together by destiny, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms and they woke up with Dereks hand placed protectively on her tummy.

The girls spent the night at the Rossi mansion and the men spent the night at Derek and Penelopes place, they didn't want to take any chances on anything going wrong. Penelope woke up to the smiling faces of her future mother and sister in laws and JJ and Em, they grinned and said, "IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAYYYYYYY", she grinned as she took a cup of tea in one hand antd a chocolate muffin in the other hand.

Derek slept on the couch and woke up early, he was so anxious to marry Penelope that he couldn't sleep, he was drinking coffee and eating some toast when the others got up and made their way downstairs Derek poured everybody a cup of coffee and handed it to them before joining them at the table. Dave said, "are you ready to get married"?, Derek said, "I've been ready since the day I met her".

Reid laughed and said, "for a while we were afraid that today would never happen", Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "ya know so was I but here we are on our day and nothing or nobody is going to ruin it". Hotch said, "that a boy, keep thinking positively", Derek said, "today I'm going to marry the woman that for has owned my heart for years and soon we're going to be parents".

Reid said, "being a parent changes everything", Hotch said, "that it does", Derek said, "I'm so excited and me and Penelope have already been thinking of names, we've both picked so many girls names and so many boys names and then by the time he or she comes we'll hopefully have a name ready".Hotch laughed and said, "good luck there, we hadn't fully decided on a name for Jack until the day we took him home".

Derek grinned as Reid said, "we had Henrys name narrowed down to Henry or Zachary but couldn't fully decide until we saw his face", Derek said, "did it matter to you the sex of your babies"?, Reid and Hotch both in unison said, "nope". Derek said, "me either, as long as the baby is healthy that's all that's all that matters to me and baby girl both".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "well it sounds like you're ready to be a parent", Derek smiled at Dave and said, "I'm ready to be a husband and father and I can hardly wait". Reid said, "speaking of waiting, we better get you dressed and over to Dave and Frans so that you and Garcia can finally get married and start getting the life you deserve", Derek nodded his head as he turned around and headed upstairs to get dressed because he couldn't wait to make Penelope his wife.

Over at Fran and Daves Penelope sat and laughed as JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, Sarah and Desi were just walking through the door from picking up the bouquets and Fran was sitting and watching her future daughter in law. When JJ and Emily was finished Emily said, "well what do you think PG"?, she stood up and turned around and said, "ohhhhh you two did a great job".

Fran said, "you look like a princess", Penelope giggled and said, "I feel like a princess to and in a few short minutes I'm going to marry my prince", Sarah and Desi smiled and said, "AWWWWWW". Penelope laughed and said, "I've never loved another man like I love Derek", Desi said, "and my big brother has never loved another woman like he loves you".

Penelope said, "thank you, that means the world to me", Sarah said, "and you mean the world to my brother and us", JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement and said in unison, "definitlely". Fran said, "I wonder where that husband of mine is"? and a few seconds later Dave knocked on the door, she walked over and smiled as she said, "come in my love, come in".

Dave said, "ohhhhh kitten look at you", Penelope said, "you think hotstuff is gonna like it'?, he said, "no, I think Derek is gonna love it because you look absolutely, without a doubt radiant". Fran said, "we'll we're going to go, we'll see you outside", she nodded her head and said, "thanks again for everything", Fran said, "any time honey".

When he was alone with Penelope he said, "ohhhh Tiffney and Marcia were outside, they just got here when we were pulling up", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhh good, I was afraid that something had happened". Dave laughed and said, "it's Virginia at rush hour I'm surprised they made it at all", Penelope laughed and said, "true dat".

Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we get you married"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as they headed out into the hall and down the huge flight of stairs that led to her future, her hotstuff, her Derek.


	25. Chapter 25

Class Act-Ch 25

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched first Emily and then JJ walk up the flower petal path, they both looked so beautiful in their light peach bridesmaids dresses. Reid winked at JJ and Hotch at Emily as their wives took their spot on the brides side of the aisle, their attention then turned to the back of the yard and the bride.

Penelope and Dave stepped in view and Penelope smiled at Derek and he winked at her as she started making her way slowly up the aisle toward him, he had been in love with her for so long and now everything was perfect. They were getting married and having a baby, their first of many he hoped, he could imagine a house filled with children, their children.

He was pulled back to reality as he watched her walking closer and closer to him, the way her dressed hugged every curve was making him wish the wedding and reception was over so they could start on their honeymoon. She was practically glowing from happiness, he almost felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure that all of this was real and not a dream.

When Dave and Penelope got to the front of the aisle he kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look amazing kitten", she smiled and said, "thank you papa bear", he then put her hand in Dereks and walked over and joined Fran and the others. Derek looked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you hotstufff, now and forever".

They then turned to face the minister who said, "you may be seated", everybody out in the audience sat down as the minister continued the ceremony by saying, "marriage is what brings us together, the love of this man and this woman". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and gently squeezed her hand as the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do" and then he sat back down beside Fran.

The minister said, "marriage is an institution that isn't to be entered into lightly", Derek blew out a deep breath and the glanced over at Penelope before looking back at the minister again. Everybody listened as the minister said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows, is this correct"?, they looked at each other and smiled before saying in unison, "yes sir".

He then asked for the rings, Reid and JJ stepped forward and handed him the rings and then after a short prayer he looked at the nervous couple and handed Derek a ring and said, "put this ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek blew out a deep breath and slid the ring onto Penelopes finger and then smiled at her as he readied to speak.

Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, when we're apart I can't wait to be back with you, every time I see you I'm breathless". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't imagine my life without you in it, we are where we're suppose to be, we have always been destined for this moment and I will love you for the rest of our lives".

The minister then said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took a deep breath as she took the ring into her fingers and nervously slid it onto his finger. She then looked at him and said, "Derek, hotstuff, I have been in love with you since the day we met, everything that I am is because of you and our love'.

Derek smiled at her as she said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together loving you and being loved by you as our family grows", she then gently squeezed his hand and said, "I do now and will forever love you". The minister then smiled at the happy couple and said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

It was then that a voice from the back of the lawn said, "I can think of a reason why these two can't be lawfully joined", the minister said, "please tell us my son" everybody turned to see Robert standing there. He started walking up the aisle and he said the words that shattered Penelopes heart into a million pieces he said, "it's simple sir, I object because she's pregnant with my child, with our child".

Everybody looked at Penelope and gasped in surprise as she fainted in Dereks arms


	26. Chapter 26

Class Act-Ch 26

Derek scooped Penelope up in his arms and said, "baby, baby look at me", Fran said, "quick, let's get her in the house", Derek started around Robert and he said, "you're not going anywhere with my child". Derek said, "listen this child isn't yours it's mine now MOVE OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I KNOCK YOU DOWN".

Robert said, "I don't have to go anywhere, Penelope is carrying my child and I have every right to be here", Dave said, "now that's where your wrong son, you don't have the right to be here". Robert said, "and why don't I"?, Dave walked closer to him and said, "this land belongs to me and my wife, so it's private property".

Robert said, "yeah, so"?, Dave said, "soooooo unless you're here by invitation you're trespassing and none of us invited you so that means that you're trespassing and have gotta go". Robert shook his head and said, "I'm not going anywhere, she's pregnant with my child and I have every right to be here with her and our child".

Dave motioned for the guards and said, "please escort our young friend here to the gate and if he tries to get back on the property have him arrested", one of the guards said, "yes sir". They then both grabbed Robert by the arms and said, "come with us sir", Robert said, "nooooooo, you can't do this, you can't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeee, nooooooooo".

Derek and the others ran inside the house and he gently laid her down on the couch and got down on the floor beside her, Fran quickly grabbed her first aid kit that had a BP kit in it and started taking her vitals". JJ went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and handed it to Derek, he started rubbing it across her face and he kept saying, "come on baby girl, wake up for me, come on".

When Fran was finished with her vitals she said, "her blood pressure and heart rate are through the roof, we've got to calm her down", Tiffney said, "what about a valium would that hurt the baby"?, Fran said, "she's 10 weeks pregnant I'm afraid to give her anything but with her blood pressure and heart rate so high I'm going to have to give her something".

JJ said, "why don't I call my OB and tell her what's happening and she what she says"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes please", JJ pulled her cell out of her purse and walked across the room. Marcia said, "is their anything I can do to help"?, Fran said, "can you go upstairs, first room on the left and get a pillow"?, she said, "yeah sure" and they watched as she ran up the stairs.

When she came back about a minute later she handed Derek the pillow and he gently put it under her head, JJ walked back over and said, "my OB said that if her bp is really high and her heart rate she's going to have to have something to calm her down". Fran said, "did you tell her that Penelope was 10 weeks pregnant"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "I did and she said, "try to get her awake and give her the valium and if that doesn't work we're gonna need to take her to the ER to get checked".

Derek said, "come on baby girl, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me"?, she started slowly coming to and when her eyes opened Derek rubbed her face with the wet cloth and said, "that's my girl". Penelope said, "w w what happened, where am I"?, Derek said, "we're on mommas couch, you fainted", she said, "fainted why" and then it all came back to her.

Fran said, "here honey you need to take this", she said, "wh what is this"?, she said, "a valium and we've got permission from an OB to give this to you because we've got to calm you down". She said, "it can't be true, he can't be the father", Derek said, "I'm this babies father now pleaseeeee take the pill, we need you to calm down or you'll have to go to the hospital".

She took the pill and said, "he can't be this babies father, I wasn't raped, how is that possible"?, Dave said, "that's a question we're going to ask our friend Robert" as him and Hotch walked out the door. On the way to the gate they called the guards and asked for them to hold Robert so that they could talk to him and find out why he thought he was the father of Penelopes baby.

The minister said, "is there anything I can do to help you"?, Penelope said, "no thanks sir, after what just happened their is no way that Derek would want to marr" and Derek said, "yes sir I want you to continue the ceremony". Penelope said, "y y you do"?, Derek said, "of course I do, I love you and you love me, right"?, she said, "yes, yes, a million times yes".

Derek smiled and said, "then let's finish this ceremony", she said, "you really want to finish it"?, Derek put her and in his and gently squeezed it and said, "more than ever so this way no matter what Robert throws at us we'll be married". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you", Derek said, "and I love you now let's finish this wedding", she nodded her head and said, "let's do it".

They stood up and turned to face him and the minister said, "well then, okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may kiss the bride", Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of the minister saying, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and the room filled with the sound of hands clapping.

Meanwhile down at the guard Robert smirked and said, "what do you want"?, Dave and Hotch sat down across from him and Hotch said, "we're confused on how you think you're the father of the baby Penelope is carrying". Robert smiled at them and said, "you can't keep me away from my child or the mother of my child, not now not ever".

Dave said, "but how are you the father, Penelope wasn't raped", Robert smirked and said, "NO BUT SHE WAS ARTIFICALLY INSEMINATED" and Dave and Hotch looked at each other in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Dave said, "you didn't"?, Robert crossed his legs and said, "oh but I did now no matter what happens Penelope will have a piece of me with her forever".

Hotch walked over to Robert a grabbed him by the collar and said, "you sick son of a" and Dave said, "easy Aaron, easy, we need to get back to kitten", Hotch nodded his head and said, "you're right". Dave then looked at the guards and said, "call the police, we want him arrested", Robert said, "on what grounds"?, Dave said, "trespassing, kidnapping and assault of a federal agent".

Roberts smile fell as Dave and Hotch turned around and walked out of the shack leaving him with the guards until the police arrived


	27. Chapter 27

Class Act-Ch 27

When Hotch and Dave walked into the house they heard laughing, talking and the sound of music, Dave looked at him and said, "what do you think we've missed"?, Hotch shrugged his shoulders as they continued on in. They smiled as they saw Derek and Penelope dancing and Dave said, "it's good that they're not letting what happened spoil the party".

Reid walked over and said, "you two missed it", Hotch said, "missed what Reid"?, Reid said, "they finished the ceremony", Dave said, "and we missed it"?, JJ and Emily walked over and JJ said, "don't worry it was recorded so you can watch it later". Emily said, "so what did Robert have to say"?, Dave opened his mouth to speak and the music stopped and Derek and Penelope walked over to join them.

Derek said, "so what were you able to find out"?, Hotch said, "why don't you two just enjoy your reception and worry about Robert later", Penelope said, "it must be pretty bad if they're not wanting to tell us". Derek said, "we need to know what he said", Hotch and Dave nodded their heads in agreement as they gathered the rest of the family in the living room.

Penelope and Derek sat down and instantly intertwined their fingers and Derek said, "were you able to get anything out of him"?, Dave said, "yes son we were". Penelope said, "well don't keep us in suspense", her free hand went to her stomach and she said, "why does he think this baby growing inside me is his"?, Hotch said, "Penelope I don't know how to tell you this".

She nervously said, "please tell us bossman", Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "when he had you for those 24 hours he, well he" and Dave said, "he inseminated you kitten". Derek said, "HE WHAT"?, Dave said, "that's what he said, he said that he inseminated you", Penelope said, "no, no this can't be, this baby can't be his".

Emily said, "easy PG, when did you and Derek start being sexually active"?, she blushed and said, "that first night of the reunion", JJ said, "and when did Robert take you"?, Penelope said, "the second night". Fran said, "so he could be right, I mean I hate to say that but if he inseminated you and you and my baby boy were having sex then he very well could be the father".

Penelope sank down on the couch and said, "s s so this baby could be his"?, Derek looked at her and said, "this baby is mine no matter who the father is biologically", she touched his face and said, "I love you". He smiled and said, "and I love you to" before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss, when they pulled apart Reid said, "their is something that I don't understand".

Emily said, "and what's that Spencer"?, Reid said, "he's not a doctor, right"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no", Marcia said, "no but he's very very wealthy and with his money their isn't much he can't buy". Derek said, "so what we need to do is find out who helped him and make them pay", Penelope stood up and said, "I need to talk to Robert" and headed toward the door.

Derek said, "waittttttttttt a minute Mrs. Morgan", Penelope grinned and said, "yes Mr. Morgan", Derek said, "tonight is about us, about you and me and our little family", she nodded her head and said, "that it is". He kissed her lips and said, "how about we worry about Robert and his claims tomorrow and concentrate on nothing but us tonight"?, she sighed and said, "sounds good".

Fran said, "alright then let's get this party starteddddddd" and everybody laughed as they started eating, talking and dancing, as Derek held his wife in his arms he blocked out everything bad that had happened over the past few months and concentrated only on them and their love as the small family continued celebrating the marriage of Derek and Penelope.

As Dave watched Derek and Penelope dance he knew that they had a rough road ahead and if Robert was telling the truth he couldn't help but wonder if and or how Penelope would be able to raise Roberts child after everything he'd done. Penelope grinned and he smiled knowing that no matter what life and Robert threw at them they would handle it the way they always had, like a family.


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter contains sexual content

Class Act-Ch 28

The reception continued on for several hours before the newlyweds said their goodbyes and headed back to casa Morgan, they wanted to spend their first night together as husband wife to be in their home. As they pulled up in front of the house Derek put his hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "hey peanut this is daddy and I want you to know that I love you and will do whatever it takes to keep you and your mommy safe".

When they stopped in front of the house Derek got out and walked to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and Penelope slid her hand in his and climbed out of the car and hand in hand headed up the walk toward the house. They stopped on the porch and Derek took the key and put it in the lock and turned the knob.

Penelope started to go in and he picked her up and she said, "hotstuff what are you doing, put me down", he said, "no can do wife of mine, this is our honeymoon and I'm going to carry my beautiful wife over the threshold. She giggled as they stepped inside, one they were through the door Derek kicked the door shut and kissed his wife on the lips passionately.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "take me upstairs and make passionate love to me all night Derek", he winked at her and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as they took the stairs two at a time and then disappeared at the end of the hall into their room. When they stepped into the bedroom it felt different, a good different.

Derek out her down on the floor and said, "I still can't believe that you're mine", Penelope ran her finger up Dereks chest and said, "and you're mine", Derek put his hand in hers and said, "forever and ever'. She leaned in and kissed his lips and one kiss turned into two and two into three and soon their clothes were laying all over the floor and they were falling back on the bed.

Penelope touched his face and said, "Mr. Morgan"?, he smiled down at her and said, "yes Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "make love to me, make me yours", he smiled lovingly and said, "as you wish princess, as you wish". They both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around her and started out with slow pace by that very quickly changed.

Their bedroom filled with the sound of their moans and groans of passion as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure, Penelope raked her nails up and down his muscular back, earning hisses of pleasure from his lips. She smiled against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air.

Penelope rolled the over without breaking their connection, she then threw her head back and moaned Dereks name, Dereks hands quickly found their way up to her prefect breasts. She bit down on her bottom lip as his fingers started tweaking her perky nipples, he then raised up and started kissing the valley between her breasts and then paid homage to both breasts before she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down.

He loved watching her as she rode him, he loved watching the power she possessed over him, she was the love of his life, the other part of his heart and he couldn't wait to grow old with her. Derek felt Penelope tightening up around him so he flipped them over so that he was on top, Derek knew he wasn't going to last much longer and a few hard deep thrusts they both exploded in pleasure.

Before he collapsed on the bed beside her he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you baby girl", she rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his chest and said, "and I love you handsome, now and forever". He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and they both sighed happily, Penelope said, "thank you".

Derek looked down at her and said, "for what"?, she looked up at him and said, "for loving me, even after Rob", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no talk of him, not now, not tonight, tonight is about you and me, agreed"?, she nodded her head and said, "agreed". He rolled her back over onto her back and slid inside her and then they started round two of many they had that night before they finally conked out as the sun was coming up the next morning.


	29. Chapter 29

Class Act-Ch 29

The next morning Derek slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast, he wanted to surprise his new bride with breakfast in bed but his plans didn't work. Just as he was getting ready to put the bacon on he heard a knock at his door, he turned the stove off walked toward the front door.

He opened the door to see Savannah standing there, she said, "can I come in, I heard about what happened", he said, "what exactly did you hear"?, she said, "it's all over town, Penelopes pregnant with another mans child". Derek said, "no she's not, the baby growing inside of her is mine not Roberts", Savannah put her hand on his and said, "Derek I'm so sorry that this happened to you".

Derek said, "Savannah I think you should leave, I was just getting ready to fix breakfast", she walked by him and said, "thanks I'm starving", Derek said, "you weren't invited, I have company". Savannah walked over to the couch and sat down and said, "yes you do, it's me", Derek said, "you say that it's all over town, where exactly did you hear it"?, she had to think fast so she said, "I heard it at the hospital, a couple of nurses were talking about it".

Derek said, "what exactly did they say"?, Savannah said, "what difference does that make, you now know what kind of woman she was, it's a good thing you found out she's a cheater before you did something stupid like marry her". Derek said, "SHE DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME SAVANNAH", Savannah said, "easy Derek, easy I was just".

Her attention turned to the stairs when Penelope said, "hotstuff I", she then walked down the stairs in nothing but one of his t shirts and said, "ohhhh I didn't know we had company". Derek said, "we don't, she was just leaving", Savannah said, "no I wasn't, Derek you need to get rid of her, she's trash, cheating trash can't you see that"?, Derek grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the door.

Derek opened the door and said, "it's time for you to leave", Savannah said, "I still love you Derek, I never stopped, you're single I'm single so" and Penelope cut her off by walking over to the door and holding out her hand. Savannah instantly noticed the ring and said, "that's, that's", Derek grinned and said, "it's a wedding band, we're married, we got married yesterday".

She said, "but he never told me", Derek said, "who never told you what"?, she said, "nothing, never mind" and turned around and ran down the steps and across the walk that led to her car. Penelope wrapped her arms around Dereks waist and said, "what was that all about"?, Derek said, "she wanted me to get back together with her and I shot her down realllll fast".

He turned around and claimed her lips with a kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "I don't like waking up alone", Derek said, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed and then the Savannah drama happened". Penelope said, "we need to talk", he shut the door and then they walked over and sat down on the couch.

Derek said, "talk, talk about"?, she said, "talk about Robert and the baby", Derek said, "baby girl I" and she said, "no Derek we need to find out for sure who the father is". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "the baby is mine no matter who he or she belongs to biologically", Penelope said, "I need to go talk to the doctor and find out what we can do to find out for sure, I need to know my options".

He nodded his head and said, "how about breakfast first and then we go talk to the doctor"?, she grinned and said, "you're spoiling me", he winked at her and said, "that's the plan Penelope Morgan". She then watc,hed as he got up and walked into the kitchen to fix them something to eat, when she was sure she was alone she slid her hand to her stomach.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "please be Dereks, please be Dereks", she then laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes until Derek called her for breakfast a few minutes later.


	30. Chapter 30

Class Act-Ch 30

A little time later Derek and Penelope were walking into the hospital, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "well here goes everything" as they stepped into the doctors office. The secretary smiled and said, "how may I help you today"?, Penelope said, "my name is Penelope Morgan and a couple of my friends JJ Reid and Emily Hotchner recommended Dr. Shafer".

The secretary handed her some papers to fill out and she said, "my name Susie Miller, I'm Dr. Shafers secretary", Penelope took the papers and said, "it's nice to meet you Susie". Susie said, "fill those papers out for me and I'll let the doctor know that you're here", Penelope nodded her head as she walked over and sat down beside her husband to fill out the papers.

Derek looked around the room at all of the pictures and said, "wow, look at that that's amazing" as he pointed to a poster of a baby being delivered", she said, "let's see how amazing that is when I'm squeezing your hand off and calling you every name in the book when I'm in labor". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "I'll still think it's amazing baby girl".

When she finished with the paperwork she walked it back up to Susie and said, "here you go", Susie said, "alright, let me just put this in here", she got up and said, "please follow me". Derek and Penelope followed her down the hall toward one of the exam rooms, Susie opened the door and said, "the doctor will be right with you".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "it's going to be alright baby girl, you'll see", he then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you and this li ttle one no matter what". She smiled and said, "and we love you", just then the doctor opened the door and stepped in and said, "hello I'm Anita Shafer, how can I help you today"?, Penelope and Derek then spent quite a while explaining everything to the doctor.

When they were through Anita said, "so you had no idea that you had been inseminated"?, Penelope said, "nope, none at all", the doctor said, "and a rape kit was done"?, Derek said, "yes but would it test positive if she was artificially inseminated"?, Anita said, "sadly no it wouldn't". She looked at Penelope and said, "you're 10 weeks along, right"?, she nodded her head yes.

Anita said, "well then we'll do an ultrasound just to check and make sure the baby is okay", Penelope smiled as she looked at Derek, the doctor said, "alright daddy can you get mommy up on the table"?, Derek said, "yeah sure" as he started helping her up onto the exam table. She wheeled the ultrasound machine closer and said, "alright mommy raise your shirt up for me so I can get to your belly".

Penelope raised her shirt and Derek said, "awwww look at that little bump, that's our baby", Anita smiled and said, "it sure is", she then grabbed the bottle of gel and said, "now this is going to be cold". She the squirted it onto Penelopes stomach and she said, "ohhhhhh that's cold", Anita said, "sorry about that", Penelope said, "it's okay, it's okay".

After putting the gel on her stomach the doctor started moving the wand around and then she said, "alright now what we're hoping to see today is the baby and make sure that he or she is growing at the right rate". Derek looked at Penelope and they both smiled as they looked back at the doctor, she stopped moving the wand and said, "hmmmm".

Derek said, "is that a good hmmm or a bad hmmmm"?, Anita looked at Penelope and said, "well I have some news for you", Penelope said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, Anita said, "no the babies are fine". Derek said, "wait, babies, did you say babies"?, Anita turned the screen around and said, "I did, Penelope you're pregnant with twins".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "oh Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "it's going to be alright, our babies are going to be fine", the doctor smiled and said, "now I have a question for you". Penelope looked at her as she said, "what do you want to do"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want to know my choices for determining paternity of the twins", Anita nodded her head and said, "well them I'll go over your choices" and Derek and Penelope practically held their breath as they waited on her to speak.


	31. Chapter 31

Class Act-Ch 31

Anita said, "you have 3 choices", Penelope said, "and they are"?, Anita said, "well you could have an abortion", Derek said, "what are the other choices doctor"?, Anita said, "well their is an amniocentesis and CVS or Chorionic Villi Sampling". Penelope said, "okay, now can you please tell me what the tests involve"?, she nodded her head yes.

The nervous couple listened as she said, "okay, an amniocentesis is where when you're around 14 weeks along we can guide a needle into the uterus and get a sample of genetic material". Penelope said, "and the CVS"?, Anita said, "well in the CVS we guide a needle into the vagina or through the abdomen and collect pieces of tissue or Chorionic Villi".

Derek said, "and the danger to the baby with both tests"?, Anita said, "well we are as gentle as we can be but sometimes the intrusion into the body causes the fetus to miscarry". Penelope said, "or I can have the babies and wait till they're born to know who the father is"?, Anita nodded her head and said, "yes, so really you have 4 choices instead of 3".

Penelope said, "I don't want to do anything that might hurt the babies", she looked at Derek and said, "are you okay with waiting till the babies are born to find out for sure who the father is"?, Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I am sweetness, I am". Anita said, "so what we'll do is keep a close eye on you during your pregnancy just to make sure that everything goes as planned".

Derek said, "what about activities"?, Anita said, "well she can carry on with a normal life, doing her normal activities as long as she doesn't start spotting or cramping and if either of those happen get her here as fast as you can". Derek said, "don't worry I will", Penelope said, "so sometime around Christmas or the New Year the babies will be here"?, Anita said, "if everything goes according to plan, yes".

Derek smiled and said, "and now we'll have 2 babies to love instead of just 1" Anita handed Penelope a wipe and said, "here you go mommy" and Penelope took the wipe and cleaned the gel off of her tummy. Penelope then looked at Anita and said, "thank you for fitting me in on such short notice", Anita said, "no problem at all Penelope, no problem at all".

Penelope said, "so when do I need to come back"?, Anita said, "just stop out with Susie and tell her that I want to see you in 4 weeks or sooner if you have any complications, okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay". Derek helped her off of the table and they headed out of the exam room and back up to Susie who smiled as Penelope said, "she wants to see me back in 4 weeks or sooner if I have any complications".

Susie wrote her down for another appe'ointment in 4 weeks and then handed her a card and said, "see you in 4 weeks", Penelope said, "thank Susie", Susie said, "anytime honey, anytime" as she watched Derek and Penelope walk out of the office. As they walked to the car Derek said, "now what do you want to do baby girl"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want to go see Robert".

Derek said, "what, now", Penelope said, "I need to talk to him and find out why he did this to me hotstuff, I think we deserve to know don't you"?, he said, "yes but you don't need the stress right now". Penelope said, "but worry about it will only bring me more stress", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "alright we'll go but if you have any stress we're out of there, agreed"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "agreed" before climbing into the car.


	32. Chapter 32

Class Act-Ch 32

Robert looked around the interrogation room he was sitting in, he couldn't help but wonder who was here to see him, he was totally surprised when the door opened to reveal Penelope and Derek. He said, "welllllll lookey who it is", Penelope and Derek walked over and sat down across from him and Robert said, "to what do I owe this visit beautiful"?, Penelope said, "we want answers".

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope as Robert said, "answers to what gorgeous"?, Penelope said, "why Robert, why did you do that to me, I never did anything to you". Robert leaned forward and said, "I loved, love you Penelope and all I wanted was, is, a life with you and you dropped me like I was nothing, like I was crap on the bottom of your shoe".

Penelope said, "we were kids and I wanted more", Robert said, "more than me"?, she said, "yes Robert more than you, I wanted a life, a career, a husband, kids, white picket fence, I wanted it all". Robert said, "I wanted that to Penelope Grace Garcia", she proudly held up her hand and said, "it's Morgan now", Robert said, "what, no, that isn't possible, I stopped that wedding".

Derek said, "we continued the wedding after you were led away by the guards", Robert said, "I won't let you raise my child with another man Penelope, I won't", Derek said, "we don't know that you're the babies father". Robert said, "the baby is mine, well unless you were with her before I could plant my seed inside her".

Derek said, "do you hear yourself, plant your seed, you're sick and you're going to pay", Robert smiled and said, "so you're around 10 weeks aren't you"?, Penelope looked down at her hands and said, "yes but". Robert said, "their are no buts here Penelope that baby growing inside you in ours, yours and mine and once he or she is born you'll have definite proof".

Penelope put her free hand on her stomach as Derek said, "I am the father of this baby no matter what happens", Robert laughed and said, "it's killing you to know that I am the father of that baby isn't it"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no because we don't know if you are the sperm donor". Robert said, "SPERM DONOR, YOU'RE PRESSING YOUR LUCK DEREK".

Penelope looked at Robert and said, "you raped me", Robert shook his head and said, "I never touched you", Penelope said, "you inseminated me against my will so that's rape". Robert laughed and said, "keep telling yourself you didn't want to have my baby Penelope but we both know that's not the truth, in high school you couldn't get enough of me".

Penelope stood up and said, "it's time for us to go", Robert smiled and said, "before you go just remember one thing", she turned to face him and he said, "never forget that you have the perfect specimen of part you and part me growing inside you". He watched as tears streamed down Penelpoes face and he said, "and when our child is born you'll have a part of me with you, always".

Derek said, "who helped you Robert, who helped you do this to Penelope"?, Robert said, "nowwwww why would I want to tell you that, where's the fun in me telling you who my accomplice was"?, Penelope said, "please Robert, please tell me who helped you"?, he shook his head and said, "you won't find out her name from me, you'll have to find her all on your own while our child grows inside you".

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "don't listen to him baby girl,", she buried her head in his chest and he ran his hand up and down her back for support as he shot daggers at Robert. Robert grinned at him and said, "enjoy raising my child Derek" and as Derek and Penelope walked out the door and closed it behind them Robert said, "my child Derek, mineeeee".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "don't worry goddess you and our babies are going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to any of you", she weakly smiled and said, "I love you". Derek brushed the tears away that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "and I love you baby girl", he touched hotstomach and said, "and I love our babies".

Penelope put her hand on his and said, "me to hotstuff, me to" as they turned and started heading up the hall toward the exit, as they stepped outside Derek said, "Robert might not have realized it but he's helped us". She said, "how"?, Derek said, "he said she, you won't find out her name so at least we know that his accomplice is a woman".

He opened her door and smiled as she sat down, after closing her door he turned around and started making his way back to the drivers side and before climbing in he thought, "who would help him destroy Penelope, it has to be somebody that knows us both but who". Savannah was in a car across the lot, she was getting ready to get out of her car when she noticed Derek and Penelope walking toward their car.

She hunkered herself down in the seat just seconds before Derek and Penelope drove past her, when she was sure they were gone she blew out a deep breath and made her way across the lot. As she made her way inside she said, "I've got to find out what that fool told them, find out how much damage he has done", she sighed and then headed over toward the desk to arrange a visit with Robert.


	33. Chapter 33

Class Act-Ch 33

Robert was looking around and waiting for the guard to come and get him to take him back to his cell when the door opened again, he smiled and said, "wellllllll it's just my day for visitors". Savannah walked over and sat down across from him and said, "Robert what did you tell Derek and Penelope when they were in here"?, he looked at her and said, "how did you know they were here"?, she said, "I saw them in the parking lot".

He sighed and said, " they were here trying to find out why I inseminated her and who helped me", Savannah said, "and what did you tell them"?, he said, "the truth, I told them the truth". She said, "meaning what"?, he said, "that I wanted a life with her, a family, I wanted it all with her and now a piece that is part me and part her will be with her forever".

Savannah smiled and said, "and about who helped you"?, he shook his head and said, "I promised you that I wouldn't tell anybody about you and I haven't", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so I take it you know that the scene you made yesterday at the wedding didn't stop anything"?, he said, "yeah she took great pleasure in telling me and showing me her ring".

Robert said, "I also know that Derek slept with her a day before I did so the father of the baby could be either of us", Savannah said, "true butttt we're not going to stop making her think the baby is yours now are we"?, he laughed and said, "no, no we're not". They sat and talked for a few minutes before she got up and headed toward the door.

He said, "ohhhh Vannah"?, she turned around and said, "yeah", he said, "how did your little visit to Dereks go"?, she said, "about the same as yours did at the wedding yesterday". He said, "I'm sorry, I know how much you love him", she shrugged her shoulders and said, "easy come easy go I guess", he winked at her and said, "catch later sexy" causing her to grin and say, "see ya later lover" and then she walked out into the hall making sure to close the door behind her.

As she headed up the hall she knew that her helping Robert was only between the two of them and she was going to have to do everything she could to keep it that way, no matter what she had to do. Meanwhile at casa Morgan Derek and Penelope walk back into the house and Fran said, "well what did the doctor say"?, Penelope looked at her family and said, "WE'RE HAVING TWINS" and everybody surrounded them and congratulated them on their good news.

Fran said, "I can't believe it, I'm going to have 2 grandbabies to spoil rotten", Dave said, "and spoiled they will be", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the women went into the dining room to start planning the baby shower and the men stayed in the living room and started making plans for the nursery for the twins.

At the hospital Savannah sighed as she sat down at the nurses station, she had picked up a chart to start putting the test results in it and as she put the chart down she saw Penelopes chart sitting there. She bit down on her bottom lip and thought for a minute before she picked it up, she looked through a few pages and then a smile covered her face.

She saw in front of her ultrasound pictures of twins, she said, "welllllll, welllllll won't Robert be happy to know that Penelope's pregnant with twins, now what are the chances that both of them are Dereks"?, she laughed and put Penelopes chart down and said, "you're about to get the payback you deserver you fat intrusive cow and I can't wait".

She then grabbed her patients chart and headed up the hall with a huge smile on her face, she knew that Penelope would value the twins health to much to chance testing for paternity until after the babies were born. As she stepped into her patients room she thought, "can you imagine a woman having twins from two different fathers" and then she laughed under her breath before she stepped up to her patients.

Meanwhile at casa Morgan Derek looked down at the paper in front of him and said, "we can put the cribs right here close to the window and have mobiles over both of them". Hotch said, "and you'll have to fix shelves for the diapers and onesies", Reid said, "and don't forget about the wipes, ohhhh and the diaper genie, those babies are lifesavers" and Hotch nodded his head in agreement as they looked back down at the plans they were working on.

In the dining room Fran said, "honey don't worry you'll get everything you'll need for the twins at the shower", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I still can't believe it, twins, we're having twins". JJ looked at her friend when she said, "what am I going to do if one of these babies belongs to Robert"?, Emily said, "don't stress about that right now because stress isn't good for the babies".

Fran said, "she's right, now is the time to focus on you, the baby shower and the nursery", she grinned as the women then started making plans for Penelopes baby shower.


	34. Chapter 34

Class Act-Ch 34

Over the next few months things were quiet on the Robert front and that worried everybody, especially Penelope and Derek, she was currently almost 6 months pregnant and scared to death. She was scared that something was going to happen and she would lose the babies and that was something she couldn't stand or be able to live through.

Derek was working part time so he could be close to Penelope, Hotch got it cleared because of everything they were going through with Robert, Penelope was sitting and looking at things for the nursery when her husband walks into the room. He hands her some tea and says, "here you go sweetness", she took the tea and took a sip and said, "ohhhh yummy, thanks sugar".

He grinned and said, "anything for you goddess", he sat down beside her and pulled her swollen feet into his lap and took her shoes off and started rubbing her tired feet. She closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhh that feels so good", he winked at her and said, "I am to please", she said, "ohhh and you are hotstuff, you sooooooooooooooooo areeeeeee" as she laid her head back against the back of the couch.

Derek said, "now you remember what the doctor said at our "last appointment don't you"?, she said, "yesssssss, cut down on the stress", he said, "right and how is that going"?, she said, "so far so good today". He said, "good, good", he took a deep breath and said, "what are you looking at there"?, she said, "just looking at stuff for the nursery, we're getting closer and closer to the delivery date of our twins".

He smiled and said, "yes, yes it is", she said, "I still can't believe that "we're having not 1 but 2 babies", she sighed and said, "so you know what that means twice the crying, twice the sleepless nights, twice the dirty diapers". Derek said, "but it's also twice the hugs, twice the kisses and twice the I love yous", she said, "awwww it is isn't it" as a huge smile covered her face.

Meanwhile in an interrogation room Robert smiles as his attorney walks into the room and sits down across from him, Robert says, "do you have it ready"?, he nods his head and said, "I do but are you sure about this"?, he said, "I'm positive, she's taken to much from me already and it's time for it to stop". His attorney nodded his head yes and said, "it will be delivered today".

Robert smiled and said, "and when she gets them her life is going to be turned upside down", his attorney leaned forward and said, "and that's what you want"?, Robert happily said, "yes, yes that's what I want". He listened as his attorney said, "I thought you loved her", he said, "I did, do but she's moved on, she's married and having the life with another man that she should be having with me".

The attorney opened his mouth to argue and Robert said, "do your job, do what you're being paid for", he nodded his head and said, "alright, alright, I'll go straight from here and make sure they get delivered". Robert said, "thank you" as he watched his attorney stand up and grab his briefcase and head out into the hall, closing the door behind him leaving a smiling customer behind.

About 45 minutes later Derek was in the kitchen fixing lunch for him and Penelope and she was walking back to the couch when somebody knocked on the door, she said, "I'll get it" and walked across the room. When she answered the door she said, "may I help you"?, the man said, "I'm looking for Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan".

Penelope said, "that's me", he handed her an envelope and said, "you've been served" and turned around and walked away, she said, "wait, served what, hey wait" but he was already climbing into his car. She closed the door and turned around to see Derek coming from the kitchen he said, "who was that"?, she said, "somebody that served me with papers" as she ripped them open.

Derek said, "what is it sweetness"?, her free hand went to her stomach and she looked up at him and said, "it's from Robert", Derek said, "what does he want baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "h h he's suing me". Derek grabbed the papers and said, "he's what"?, tears streamed down her face as she said, "he's suing me for custody of the babies, how did he know I was having twins Derek, how".

Derek pulled her into his arms and held her tight as she completely broke down


	35. Chapter 35

Class Act-Ch 35

Derek helped his wife over to the couch and then pulled his cell off of his pocket and dialed Hotchs number, after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "yeah man it's me". Hotch could tell by the sound of Dereks voice that something was wrong and he said, "what's wrong'?, Derek said, "we just got served".

Hotch said, "served, served with what"?, Derek said, "Robert that sick freak, he's suing baby girl for custody of the babies", Hotch said, "we'll be right there" and then the call eneded. Derek put his cell back into his pocket and pulled his baby girl closer to him and said, "it's alright sweetness, it's alright".

She looked up at him and said, "he's trying to take my babies, our babies hotstuff", Derek said, "I promise you that he'll never get custody of our babies", he then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I promise". Pernelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder as they sat their waiting for the rest of their family to arrive.

Savannah was walking into her house when her cell rang, she pulled it out of her purse and said, "hello", she smiled when she heard Roberts voice on the other end saying, "hi sexy". Savannah said, "well hey yourself, how are you calling me"?, he said, "money talks in here and it's a good thing that I'm loaded", she grinned and said, "yes, yes it is".

Robert said, "well I wanted to call you and thank you for the information that Penelope was pregnant with twins", she said, "you're very welcome, I hope the information helped you". Robert said, "it did, it certainly did, my attorney had her served with papers today", Savannah said, "papers"'?, he said, "yes, I'm suing for custody of my child".

Savannah said, "and how are you going to take care of them from prison"? Robert said, "ohhh I have family that will take care of the twins ohhhh but for a fee of course", She laughed and said, "of course". Robert looked around and said, "listen I'd love to talk longer but I've got to get back to my cell, take care and good luck on the Derek front".

She said, "thank you and good luck on the Penelope and twin front", Robert said, "thanks gorgeous" and then the call ended, Savannah sighed happily and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek, you could have lived with me and been happy forever". She looked out her window and said. "but no you had to have that fat cow, we could have been happy, I could have given you babies, a house full of beautiful babies, our babies".

Savannah laughed and said, "but vengeance will be mine because thanks to me you're going to lose everything, you're going to lose Penelope, you're going to lose the twins". She grinned and rubbed her hands together and said, "and I can hardly wait", she then poured herself a glass of wine and headed up to soak in a hot tub of bubbles to celebrate the news that Derek and Penelope were going to lose everything.

At Derek and Penelopes house Penelope had calmed down before the team got there, as they stepped inside Emily said, "he's got nerve trying to take your babies away from you". Reid said, "how did he know you were having twins, the only people that know that are here and the hospital", Dave said, "so somebody at the hospital is helping Robert".

JJ said, "yeah but who, who would hate Penelope so much that they would help Robert take her babies away from her"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "it would have to be somebody that has access to patient files". Fran said, "so that would be either a doctor, nurse or an aide", Emily said, "wait, no she wouldn't do this would she"?, Derek said, "who Em, who are you talking about"?, Emily looked around the room and said, "Savannah, could Savannah be helping Robert"?, Derek looked around the room and then back at Emily.

His conversation with Savannah then started making sense and he said, "I can't believe that she hates me so much to do this", he wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "we'll make them both pay baby girl". She looked up at him and weakly smiled and said, "Savannah and Robert are going to learn that they can't threaten to take our lives, our family away from us, when we get finished with them they'll wish they were never born" she then laid her head down on his shoulder as the rest of their family nodded their heads yes in agreement.


	36. Chapter 36

Class Act-Ch 36

Reid looked at his family and said, "their is a way to find out for sure if she is helping him", Derek said, "well pretty boy don't keep us in suspense, tell us what your idea is". Reid grinned and leaned in and said, "this is what we'll do" and everybody listened as he filled them in on his idea to finally find out if Savannah was the one that helped Robert with his plan to destroy Penelope.

When he was finished with telling them his idea Derek grinned and said, "that just might work pretty boy", Penelope said, "if it will make her pay for what sp he helped Robert do to me, to us, then count me in". Hotch said, "alright let's get you suited up and ready to go", Derek nodded his head and said, "alright", he then looked at Penelope and said, "baby are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am hotstuff, I am".

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", his hand slid down to her stomach and he said, "and daddy loves you two sooooo much", she grinned and put her hand on his and said, "and we all love you to angel fish". Derek smiled and then got up and followed Hotch and Reid through the house and out the front door".

About an hour later Savannah was finishing with her paperwork so she could head home, she stood up and grabbed her stuff and headed toward the elevator, when the doors opened she smiled as she saw Derek standing there. She said, "hi Derek", he said, "hi", she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "are you off work, were you heading out"?, she said, "yeah my shift is over, what's wrong"?, he said, "I need somebody to talk to".

She said, "how about we head back to my place and talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd appreciate that", she stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage. When the doors opened she said, "follow me to my place", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he hopped into his truck and followed her out of the garage.

When they walked into her place she turned on the lights and said, "would you like something to drink"?, he said, "yes please", she said, "make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back". He nodded his head and said, "okay" as he made his way over to her couch, as he sat down he sighed and thought, "please let this plan work".

Savannah walked back into the room and over to the couch and handed him his drink and said, "here you go", he said, "thanks", she said, "anytime" as she sat down beside him. Derek took a sip of his beer and sat back and said, "you were right", Savannah said, "about what"?, he said, "it's killing me knowing that Robert could be the father to one of Penelpoes babies".

She nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he took another sip of beer and said, "she was practically raped", Savannah said, "no not really, artificial insemination wouldn't be the same as rape". Derek said, "how did you know she was inseminated"?, she swallowed part of her drink and said, "well if she wasn't raped and she didn't willingly sleep with him that's all that's left, right"?, he said, "yeah, right".

Derek said, "I don't know how much longer I can go on with this", Savannah said, "have you tried talking to Penelope, I'm sure she'd understand if you wanted out of the marriage". He said, "out of the marriage"?, she put her hand on his and said, "well yeah, I mean if you can't tolerate her having another mans child, you wouldn't be able love that child for the rest of it's life".

Derek sighed and took another sip of his beer, Savannah slid her hand up his leg and said, "sounds to me like you know now what you have to do", Derek looked at her and said, "and what's that"?, she said, "divorce Penelope and leave her and her bastard children in the dust and come back to me". Derek said, "bastard children, did you just say bastard children"?, she said, "that was the wrong word, I'm sorry".

She watched as Derek got up and walked over to her fireplace, she said, "I know you think you love her but", Derek said, "she's my life, Savannah said, "she was your life, you belong here with me and we can have as many babies as you want". She stood up and walked over to Derek and ran her hand up his chest and said, "I still love you Derek and we belong together".

She pressed her lips against his, Derek held back the urge to vomit as she slid her tongue inside his mouth, her hands went to his belt, she tugged it off and when they pulled apart she said, "let me make you feel better". Derek said, "I can't do this, I'm a married man", she said, "to a woman that is carrying another mans child".

He said, "not by choice though and Robert had help", she said, "let's not talk about Robert, I only want to think about us, about you and me", her fingers went to his zipper and she said, "let me make you forget alllllll about Penelope Robert". She knew she'd slipped up and Derek said, "what did you say, did you call me Robert"?, she said, "of course not, I said let me help you forget about Penelope lover".

Derek grabbed her by the hands and said, "it was you, you're the one that helped Robert, you're the one that helped him inseminate her", Savannah pulled out of his grip and said, "YES, YES I WAS, YOU DON'T BELONG WITH THAT FAT COW, YOU BELONG HERE WITH ME". Derek stood there listening as she said, "SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW DEREK"?, Derek smiled and said, "this is going to give me great pleasure".

She watched as he walked over to the door and opened it, standing there was Hotch and Reid and they stepped in and Reid said, "Savannah Hayes you're under arrest for tampering with patients information, for assault of a federal officer and for child endangerment, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

Derek stood there grinning as Reid said, "you have the right to an attorney and to have one with you at questioning and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you by the state". Savannah struggled as Reid turned her around and said, "do you understand these rights as I've read them to you"?, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "why Derek, the only thing I ever did was love you".

Derek said, "no the only thing you've ever done was lie, cheat and hurt the woman I love to try to trap me into a relationship that I never wanted with you", she said, "but, but". Hotch stepped forward and said, "the only but here is yours walking out the door", Derek said, "now if you will excuse me I've got to get back to my wife and our children".

As he walked out the door Savannah screamed, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING DEREK, EVERYTHINGGGGGG", he laughed and said, "no honey that's you that's losing everything, your freedom, your liscense, your going to be spending the rest of your life in jail". He climbed into his truck and watched as Reid shoved Savannah into the back of a police car before pulling away from the curb and heading back to Penelope.


	37. Chapter 37

Class Act-Ch 37

Derek smiled as he walked through the front door, he walked right over to Penelope and she said, "hotstuff I'm" and before she could finish he crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "wow, what was that for"?, he said, "I'm so sorry for some of the things I had to say to get her to trap herself so we could bring her down".

Penelope said, "the important thing is that she's arrested and in jail where she belongs", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "so true", his hand slid down to her stomach and he said, "and how are my beautiful babies"?, she put her hand on top of his and said, "and just how do you know that they're going to be beautiful"?, he said, "it's simple, you're their momma".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he smiled and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan", Fran walked into the room and said, "welcome home baby boy and congratulations on getting Savannah to admit what she did". Derek said, "she's out our hair now and now we can focus on the two trials and moving forward with our lives".

Penelope said, "and we need to get started on the nursery, these babies will be here soon", Derek said, "that they will", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "andddddd we need to start thinking about names for the twins". Derek nodded his head and said, "that we do baby girl, that we do" as he leaned down and kissed her growing baby bump.

Fran said, "the baby shower is getting closer and closer, so we need to put the finishing touches on the plans", Penelope said, "JJ and Em should be here soon, what about Sarah and Desi"?, Fran said, "they are on their way now". Penelope smiled as Derek said, "me, Hotch, pretty boy and Dave are suppose to start working on the nursery today".

Penelope said, "and you remember that"? and Derek said, "to use white as the base color, yes sweetness", she said, "and to put" he said, "the mobiles over their cribs, I will, I promise". She sighed and said, "it sounds like you've got everything under control", he kissed her lips and said, "I do now why don't you sit down and rest until the girls get here"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay sugar, okay" as she sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later the girls were all there and along with Penelope and Fran started working on the final touches for the baby shower and the men arrived and headed upstairs with proud papa Derek as they started working on the nursery. When they started working they divided up the tasks and started on separate parts of the nursery.

By the end of the day the plans had been finalized for the baby shower and the women were heading into the living room when Derek said, "would you ladies like to come and see our progress"?, the women all nodded their heads and said, "yes" in unsion as they made their way toward the stairs. As they stepped into the nursery Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhh handsome it's beautiful".

The walls were white and they had teddy bear border all around the room, their were two cribs both with their mobiles handing over them, one mobile was ducks and the other was teddy bears. The closet was filled with shelves for the babies clothes, under the changing table was a place for the diapers and wipes to be placed to make it easier for changing.

Penelope looked around and said, "this is just how I imagined it", Derek said, "and over here by the window is" and she said, "awwww my rocking chair", she walked over and sat down and said, "the view from here is so amazing, you can see the entire back yard and the huge tree". Derek got down on his knees and kissed her lips and said, "so do you like it"?, she said, "no".

He looked at her and she said, "I love it" and then she claimed his lips with hers as their family cheered them on


	38. Chapter 38

Class Act-Ch 38

A few days later Derek, Penelope and the rest of their family were in court room waiting to see how things were going to progress with Savannah and Roberts cases. Since they were co conspirators they were allowed to have their trials together and they had both decided to forgo a jury trial and let their futures be decided by the judge.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "don't worry everything is going to be alright", she nodded her head and said, "I just can't wait till this is all over". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "me either but we all know they're guilty and they are going to pay for everything they did to you".

She smiled and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "and I love you baby girl", their attention then turned to the bailiff who said, "all rise Judge Amber Thomas presiding". They all stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down, she looked at everybody, smiled and said, "you may all be seated".

Amber looked around the room and said, "todays trial is going to be different than normal trials because instead of the prosecutor and defense asking questions it will be me asking them". She looked at Savannah and Robert and said, "if what I've read about the two of you is true I'm sickened, deeply sickened", Robert smiled and said, "what did you hear your honor"?, Amber said, "it says here that you Robert kidnapped Penelope Garcia now Penelope Morgan and artificially inseminated her".

Robert said, "that's true mam", Amber then looked at Savannah and said, "and you Dr. Hayes, it was you that did the insemination and all to get back your ex Derek Morgan, Penelopes now husband". Savannah said, "that would be correct", Amber sighed and said, "okay Robert why did you do that to her"?, Robert said, "Penelope is the love of my life, we belong together and nothing or nobody is going to keep me away from my child".

Amber said, "Dr. Hayes why did you assist Robert with this craziness"?, Savannah said, "I love Derek and he belongs with me not her", Amber said, "did it ever occur to either of you that Penelope and Derek were happy together"?, Robert said, "I love her and she loves me and wants to be with me she just doesn't know it yet", Amber shook her head and blew out a deep breath.

Amber looked at Robert and said, "I understand that you are trying to get custody of Mrs. Morgans twins is this correct"?, Robert said, "if the twins are mine then yes I want them because the babies are part and part me". The judge shook her head and said, "I have a petition here in front of me from the Morgans and they are asking that your petition be denied".

Robert said, "THEY CAN'T DO THAT, NOT AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH", the judge said, "sit down", Robert sat back down and said, "please your honor you can't do this to me, the babies or at least one of them is mine". Amber shook her head and said, "you are not, I repeat not going to get custody of the Morgan twins, father or not".

He stood back up and said, "NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT", the judge said, "oh but I just did" and the last thing Penelope heard as he was pulled from the room was Robert saying, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME". As Robert and Savannah were led down the hall they passed several officers Robert looked at one and nodded his head yes.

The officers then turned around and followed the officers around the corner, Savannah and Robert were pulled away as Roberts associates dragged the other guards into a room and knocked them out. Savannah smiled and said, "how did you"?, Robert smiled and kissed her lips and said, "let's get out of here", she nodded her head and they quickly followed the guards out of the exit and they jumped into the back of a van and raced away.


	39. Chapter 39

Class Act-Ch 39

Amber looked at Penelope and said, "Mrs. Morgan I'm so sorry for everything they've put you through", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "thank you mam". She then looked at Derek and said, "I can see that you two love each other very much", Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "her and the twins are my life".

Penelope said, "I want to thank you to mam for denying his petition for the twins", Amber said, "he doesn't deserve custody of a cat much less twins that he inseminated you with against your will". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "we all appreciate that, all of the worry about him taking our babies was getting almost to much for me".

The judge said, "well with Robert and Savannah out of the picture all of your worries should be over", Penelope grinned and said ,"thank you your honor", Amber said, "you're very welcome Mrs. Morgan". Everybody then watched as the judge stood up and walked down the stairs and disappeared into her chambers and closed the door.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "so what do you want to do now goddess"?, she smiled at him and said, "celebrate my Adonis, celebrate", Dave said, "I agree with kitten a celebration is definitely in order". JJ said, "and don't forget your baby shower is tonight", Penelope grinned and said, "and with Savannah and Robert out of our hair their is nothing but good things ahead for us".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that it is baby girl, that it is", he then held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall handsome, we shall". They then headed out of the courtroom and went up the corridor and turned left and stepped out into the street, Penelope sighed happily thinking that the worst was over, little did she know that the baby shower was going to be memorable for her in many ways.

After enjoying a delicious lunch Derek smiled and said, "I hope we have enough room in the nursery for everything you're going to get tonight", she playfully elbowed him and said, "well you can always add on, right"?, he kissed her lips and said, "right" causing everybody to laugh. JJ said, "we have everything ready for tonight but the question is are you ready for an amazing night"?, she sighed happily and said, "I sooooooo am girlies, I soooooo am".

Emily said, "ohhhh and I can't wait to taste some of Frans double chocolate chip brownies", Derek said, "well let me tell ya your mouth will think it's in heaven", Penelope said, "ohhhhh double chocolate chip brownies, yummyyyyyy just what this momma wants". Derek leaned in and whispered, "and here I thought I was all of the chocolate you'd ever want".

She leaned in and said, "you're all of the chocolate Adonis I need but this momma craves chocolate", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "ohhhh I'm chocolately and oh so much goodness". Reid said, "TMI guys, TMI", Hotch laughed and said, "I'm with Reid on this one, wayyyyyyyy to much information for me", Derek laughed and said, "alright we'll try to keep it PG right baby girl"?, Penelope winked at him and said, "we shall try my love, we shall try" causing everybody to laugh as they got up and headed toward the door to get ready for Penelopes shower.


	40. Chapter 40

Class Act-Ch 40

A few hours later Penelope was grinning as she looked at the mountain of presents on the tables in front of her, Derek leaned in and said, "wow baby girl look at all of this stuff". She sighed and said, "what are we going to do with so much stuff"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "with twins we'll need all of this stuff and probably more".

She nodded her head and said, "probably so hotstuff, probably so", Fran walked into the room and said, "here you go honey double chocolate chip brownies", Penelope took one and said, "ohhhh that's delicious Fran". Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it Penelope", Penelope said, "chocolate is my weakness Fran, it always has been and always will be".

Meanwhile outside Robert, Savannah and several of their associates were ready and waiting for their chance to pounce on the house and get their hands on a very pregnant Penelope Garcia Morgan. Savannah said, "it looks like the house is filled with people", Robert said, "when the party gets going full swing that's when we'll make our move".

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement was they waited patiently to enact their plan to get their hands on Penelope and the unborn twins, Robert kept a smile on his face because he just knew that when everything was over he was going to be raising the twins with Penelope. Savannah sighed and imagined a life with Derek, a full life with marriage, kids, a white picket fence, the whole thing".

Inside casa Morgan Penelope opened gift after gift, she got everything and anything she'd need for the twins, she got dozens on top of dozens of sleepers, she got teddy bears, monitors, a diaper genie, at least 20 bags of diapers, diaper bags, bottles. Derek watched as she opened a box, she pulled out a dual stroller, she said, "ohhhh this will be great with the babies".

Derek said, "I can picture us walking in the park with the twins", Penelope sighed happily and said, "me to sugar shack, me to", from across the street Robert could hear the laughter and cheering. He looked at his associates and said, "alright it's time", everybody opened their doors and made their way across the street toward the house.

Derek grinned as he watched Penelope open gift after gift, she said, "awwww look hotstuff" as she handed him a big bear and said, "isn't this adorable"?, he said, "it is and I think it will look good in the nursery in one of the cribs". She nodded her head and said, "I totally agree angel fi" and then everybody jumped as the door flew open and Robert, Savannah and their many associates made their way toward the mother to be.

Robert said, "come with me Penelope", Derek said, "you stay away from her", Robert raised his gun and tried to hit Derek across the face and he took it away from him and said, "get out of my house". Robert said, "do you see the little red dot on Penelopes chest"?, Derek said, "please don't hurt her", Robert said, "I don't want to but I will".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you Robert", he smirked and said, "either you go with me or everybody in this room is going to die in front of you". She gasped and said ,"please don't do this Robert", Derek said, "how did you get out of jail"?, Robert said, "money talks and I have a lot of it soooooo quit stalling Penelope" as he pulled her out of the chair.

She struggled against him and then grabbed her stomach and said, "ahhhhhhhhh", Derek said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I I I think we're in trouble". Robert said, "are you alright"?, she looked down at her feet and said, "my water just broke, the babies are coming", Robert smiled and said, "our babies are coming Penelope, our babies".

Derek said, "no our babies are coming, you lost your parental rights", Robert said, "these babies will always be mine", he said, "come on Penelope" and she took a few steps before her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor. Robert looked at Savannah and said, "let's get her upstairs and get her comfortable and then when the babies are here we'll take them and their momma and be on our way".

Robert looked over his shoulder and said, "if any of them move, don't hesitate, shoot them", the men nodded their heads yes in agreement and then Derek watched helplessly as Robert picked Penelope up and carried her up the stairs with Savannah and one of the goons by his side.


	41. Chapter 41

Class Act-Ch 41

When Robert walked into the bedroom he gently placed her on the bed, Savannah moved in quickly to get her as comfortable as possible, Penelope kept struggling against Savannah and Robert. Robert said, "stop doing that, you're going to make us hurt you", Penelope said, "please let me go, let us go, don't do this Robert".

He shook his head and said, "you and the babies are where you belong, with me", she said, "you lost your parental rights, you have no rights at all to these babies, not now, not ever". Savannah raised up the sheet that was covering Penelopes body and said, "she's dilated 7 centimeters, it won't be much longer now Robert", he smiled and said, "did you hear that beautiful, it won't be much longer and then we'll be holding our twins in our arms".

She said, "I'll die before I let you hurt my babies", Robert said, "I don't want to hurt you or the babies, you are my world", Penelope said, "Derek is my husband and together we're going to raise these babies". Savannah said, "that's where you're wrong, when I deliver these babies, you, Robert and the twins are going to be going away from here, Derek will never see you again".

Penelope said, "so you think that if I was out of the picture that Derek would give you the time of day, well guess what psycho he wouldn't give you the time of day at a Rolex convention". Robert then rushed to her side as she was hit with a sharp contraction, she said, "don't touch me, stay away from me", Robert said, "I have every right to be here, every right to touch you".

Everybody heard Penelopes screams, "DON'T TOUCH ME, STAY AWAY FROM ME", Derek said, "I can't take it anymore I've got to get up there to her", Reid said, "if you move he's going to have you killed". Derek said, "are you packing"?, Reid said, "always", he glanced at Hotch and the others who gave a quick nod so they then knew what they had to do, they had to catch Roberts associates off guard and make their move.

Upstairs Savannah said, "these twins are stubborn, she's still only dilated 7 centimeters, Penelope said, "please, please I need Derek, I need Fran", Robert shook his head and said, "no, no you don't, the only people you need are right here in this room with you". She collapsed on the pillows and said, "I need Derek, I need my husband", Robert shook his head and said, "STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU NEED HIM, YOU NEED ME AND THE SOONER YOU ACCEPT THAT THE BETTER IT'S GOING TO BE FOR EVERYBODY".

Meanwhile downstairs everybody was getting ready to make their move because they knew that it was only a mattesr of a few minutes before the twins would be here. After everybody gave a quick nod Derek said, "you know I think you boys need to rethink who you work for", one man stepped forward and aimed his gun at Derek and said, "sit down and shut up".

Derek said, "well ya see I can't do that because right now the woman I love, my wife, well you see she's upstairs and she's in labor with our twins because your crazy boss kidnapped her and against her will artificially inseminated her". The men stood there looking at him and then they all laughed and the one that was in Dereks face said, "well I'd say it's time for you to get use to living your life alone".

Derek said, "well I think it's time you get use to life with a big whole in your chest" and the next sounds everybody heard was the sound of gunshots and Penelope screaming out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO".


	42. Chapter 42

Class Act-Ch 42

Savannah said, "LAY STILL PENELOPE", she kicked at Savannah and contacted with the side of her face and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME SAVANNAH, DON'T TOUC" and she was hit with another contraction. Savannah wiped away the blood and said, "you're fully dilated and ready to deliver these twins so lay there and let me do this".

Another sharp pain hit her and Savannah said, "your contractions are less than a minute apart and on the next contraction I need for you push", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I hate you Savannah but right now you're the only help I have". Savannah said, "so you're not going to fight me"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no" causing Savannah to smile.

Downstairs the team quickly got to work trying to get Roberts men under control, Derek was wrestling with one, Reid was in a game of tug of war with another one, Hotch and Dave had to pinned to the floor trying to get their guns away from them and JJ and Emily were cuffing two more. Derek said, "don't make this harder on yourself", the man laughed and said, "prison is better than letting him kill me" as he elbowed Derek in the chest and got up off the floor and ran through the house.

As Derek ran through the house after the huge man all he could think of was his wife upstairs, all he wanted to do was catch this man and then get up to her and make sure her and their babies were alright. He stepped into the kitchen and felt a pair of strong hands wrapping around his neck, he felt his heart racing as he elbowed the man in the stomach.

The man took a deep breath and gasped as he doubled over in pain, he then raised up and took several punches from Derek to his face, Derek said, "this is for everything you've done to me, this is for everything you've done to my babies". The man was staggering on his feet and then Derek said, "and this is for everything you've done to help Robert hurt my wife" and then hit the man one final time and then stood there watching as his body hit the floor.

Derek quickly reached into a drawer and grabbed something, anything he could to tie the mans hands, when he was finished he said, "now let's get you in there with your buddies so I can get upstairs to my wife" as he pulled the man up off the floor. Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was squeezing on her legs as thankfully the contraction finally ended.

Robert looked at Savannah and said, "how is she"?, Savannah said, "it won't be long", Penelope said, "please Robert, please don't do thissssssssss" as another contraction shook her body. Robert took her by the hand and said, "I love you Penelope, I always have and these beautiful babies are going to be proof of that love".

She shook her head and said, "I cared about you Robert, a lot but I grew up, I moved on to an amazing man, Derek is the man I've always dreamed of, he is the love of my life, he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with". Robert said, "you don't mean that", she said, "but I do, he's so amazing, he's kind and loving and I lov" and then she squeezed his hand as another contraction attacked her exhausted body.

Robert said, "you are now and will always be the only woman for me and just as soon as you deliver our twins you'll see, we'll be happy together and it might take a while for you to fall in love with me again but you will and then we'll be a family, you, me and our babies". Penelope said, "I'll never love you Robert, never, Derek is my husband and the father to these babiessssss" as she was hit with another contraction.

Derek made it to the top of the stairs when he heard Penelope scream, he ran to the door and as he put his hand on the knob he heard an amazing sound, he heard the sound of a crying baby fill the air.


	43. Chapter 43

Class Act-Ch 43

Derek could hear the baby cry and he smiled and whispered, "my baby", he then started trying to break the door down and he heard, "try all you want Derek but you're not getting in". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "my baby, let me see my baby", Robert said, "gladly" and handed her the dark skinned little girl.

Penelope said, "she's beautiful, our daughter is beautiful", she then laid the baby down on the bed beside her as another contraction shook her body, Savannah looked up and said, "alright Penelope pushhhhhhh". Penelope pushed and pushed until she heard the sound of the second baby crying, she then collapsed against the pillows.

Savannah looked up at Robert and said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, Robert beamed with pride as he cut the cord that was attached to his son, after she wiped the baby off she handed it to him. Robert said, "our son Penelope, this is our son and he's beautiful", Penelope said, "let me have him", Robert handed their son to her and said, "you can hold him for a minute".

Penelope said, "hi there little one I'm your mommy and this right here, this is your big sister and we love you so much", Robert then said, "that's enough" and ripped the baby from her arms. She said, "nooooooo, give him back to me", Robert said, "you can keep the girl but the boy comes with me", she shook her head and said, "please give me my baby".

He laughed and said, "good bye Penelope", he looked down at his son and said, "say bye bye to momma" and Penelope said, "noooooooo, please don't take my baby, nooooooo" and then, weak from blood loss she blacked out. Derek was finally able to bust through the door and he ran over to his wifes side and said, "baby girl, baby girl can you hear me"?, he then checked for a pulse and sighed happily as he found one.

His eyes then caught sight of his daughter, he picked her up and smiled and said, "hi there princess I'm your daddy and I love you", he looked around and said, "where's your brother, huh, do you know where he is"? and then he headed into the other room and saw where Savannah, Robert and the other baby had gone into the other bedroom that was adjoining their room and a bathroom.

He then said, "guysssssssss they're getting away with one of the babies", Reid, JJ and Emily ran out of the house leaving Dave and Hotch to keep an eye on Roberts associates. When they got to the yard they saw Sams car sitting across the street and it had 2 flat tires on it, Reid said, "they can't be far, they're on foot and carrying a newborn".

JJ and Emily headed up the street and Reid continued in the other direction, meanwhile Savannah said, "there comes a van, we need to get it" Robert said, "I have my hands full so it's up to you to get it". She unbuttoned a button on her shirt and ripped her skirt so it was showing a little more thigh and she said, "consider it ours" as she walked out into the street.

The van stopped and the man rolled his window down and said, "everything alright"?, the woman said, "me, my husband and our son need a ride, can you help us"?, the man said, "sure, climb in the back, I would let you sit up here with me but this door sticks". Savannah said, "no problem, I'm sorry I didn't get your name".

The man smiled and said, "oh it's Luke and it's nice to meet you Savannah", they opened the side door and climbed in and once they were inside and the door shut he said, "where to folks"?, Savannah said, "anywhere away from here". He said, "cool, well then just sit back and enjoy the ride", Savannah and Robert smiled as they looked down at the sleeping baby.

Robert said, "we did it, we got away with it Savannah", she kissed his lips and said, "of course we did, we're smarter than that bunch of so called FBI agents, especially Penelope and Derek". Luke said, "sorry what did you say"?, Savannah said, "we were just thanking you for helping us", he smiled and said, "no problem, I'm all about helping people".

Robert sighed and said, "now we start the next phase of our lives, lives that don't include Derek and Penelope", Savannah laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "sounds good to me lover, sounds good to me". A few minutes later the van stopped and Luke said, "this is as far as I go folks", Savannah said, "thanks, we appreciate it".

He said, "no problem", Savannah opened the door and she stepped out, as Robert got ready to step out of the van Luke grabbed the baby and then Savannah and Robert heard, "POLICE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST". Savannah said, "you took us to a police station"?, Luke smiled and said, "of course I did, you're criminals and criminals belong in jail".

As Robert and Savannah were led away he said, "oh allow me to introduce myself, my name is SSA Luke Alvez and I'm the newest member of the BAU", Robert said, "BAU as in"?, he smiled and said, "that's right I work with Derek and Penelope and I'm sure they'll appreciate you giving their son back to them", Robert said, "nooooo, he's mine, he's mineeeeee" as the officers pulled them toward the police station.

Luke looked down at the baby and said, "come on little man, let's get you back to your mommy and daddy" as they climbed into a police car and pulled away from the curb.


	44. Chapter 44

Class Act-Ch 44

Derek sat by his wifes side as they both looked down at their daughter, he smiled and said, "my little princess", Penelope said, "any news on our son yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet but don't worry they'll find him and bring him back home to us". She sighed and said, "I can't lose him Derek, I just can't".

Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "we won't lose him, he'll be home before you know it", in the distance they could hear the ambulance coming. Penelope said, "I can't go to the hospital until they find him", Fran said, "honey you need to get to the hospital and get checked out, you both do".

Penelope said, "I can't go without my baby boy", Derek said, "I understand but you and our daughter need to go get checked out", she sighed and said, "I just can't hotstuff , I just can't". He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently and Fran said, "I hate to keep harping on this but honey you and my granddaughter need to go to the hospital".

She opened her mouth to argue and Derek said, "momma's right" and before she could say anything else the medics walked into the room and started checking out mother and daughter. Fran looked up at her son and said, "how are you feeling dad"?, he grinned and said, "so excited and worried momma", she nodded her head and said, "completely understandable baby boy".

Derek was looking out the window when another police car pulled up in front of the house, he saw a man get out of the front seat holding a baby, he turned around and ran from the room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Dave and the others talking to the man and Dave said, "son this is our newest team member, this is Luke Alvez".

Luke handed the baby over to Derek and said, "nice to meet you", Derek looked down at the baby and then up at Luke and said, "nice to meet you to Luke and thank you so much for bringing our son back". Luke said, "I was just in the right place at the right time", Derek said, "where are Robert and Savannah"?, Luke said, "they are on the way to prison where they belong".

Derek said, "we owe you so much man, so so much", Luke said, "I'm just glad that the baby is finally reunited with his parents", Dave said, "you better take your son up and let the medics check him out". Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah, yeah", he turned around and headed toward the stairs and said, "thanks again for reuniting us with our son".

Luke said, "I'm just glad that he's home safe and sound where he belongs", Derek smiled and said, "we need to get you checked out little man" as he headed up the stairs to reunite their son with his mother. When Derek walked into the bedroom the medics were just getting Penelope sewed up and ready to head out to the hospital.

Derek walked over and said, "here you go momma, here's your little man", tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "my baby, my baby" as she hugged the sleeping tot close to her body and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I love you", it was only a matter of a few seconds before the medics loaded her and the twins into the back of the ambulance and before they closed the door Derek climbed in to be with his family.


	45. Chapter 45

Class Act-Ch 45

Derek was pacing back and forth in the waiting room as the doctors checked out his wife and babies, he smiled as he looked up to see the others walking through the door. Fran pulled her son into a loving hug and said, "any news"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet but they do have 3 to check out", she nodded her head in agreement.

Hotch reached for his cell as it started ringing, he said, "excuse me" and walked across the room and said, "Hotchner", Dave said, "so how are you doing dad"?, Derek said, "I tell ya man, it's like I've never been complete till now". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you look happy", Derek said, "I am and just as soon as I find out baby girl and the twins are alright I will be perfect".

Reid said, "don't worry the doctors should be coming out and telling us something soon", Derek said, "sounds good to me pretty boy", everybody looked as Hotch walked back over to them. Emily said, "is something wrong"?, Hotch said, "no that was good news", Derek said, "good news"?, Hotch said, "yes, after their escape and everything that happened during their escape their sentences have been changed to life without the possibility of parole".

Derek said, "that's great news", Hotch nodded his head and said, "ohhh but their's more", everybody listened as he said, "they are now in maximum security prisons and neither Robert or Savannah are allowed to have visitors sooooooo they are going to have long long lonesome lives". JJ said, "good, after everything they've done to Garcie that's the least they deserve".

Their attention then turned to the doctor that was walking toward them, she said, "Penelope Morgan"?, Derek said, "yes, I'm her husband", she held her hand out and said, "I'm Monica Cross and I'll be taking care of your family while they're here". Derek said, "it's nice to meet you Monica, how are my wife and children doing, are they okay"?, she smiled and said, "your wife is tired and weak from blood loss but other than that she's fine".

Derek sighed and said, "and the babies"?, she said, "well they're up in the nursery right now getting cleaned up a little before they make their big entrance but they are perfect considering they're almost 6 weeks early". Fran said, "have they been weighed and measured yet"?, Monica said, "they have and your daughter weighs in at 5 lbs 6 ounces and is 21 inches long".

Everybody listened as Monica said, "and your son is a few ounces less at 5 lbs 2 ounces but he to is 21 inches long", JJ said, "awww when can we see them"?, she said, "well right now Penelope is getting cleaned up in her room so I'd say probably a half hour or so". Derek said, "thank you so much", she said, "you're very welcome Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "please it's Derek", she said, "you're welcome Derek and congratulations on your beautiful twins", he said, "thank you", she grinned and said, "the nurses will let you know when you can go up to see your family". Derek smiled and nodded his head yes in agreement as he watched the doctor turn around and head back over to the nurses station.

About 20 minutes later the nurse walked over and said, "Mrs. Morgan is almost ready but before everybody gets to meet the twins she wants to talk to you alone for a few minutes". Derek said, "nothings wrong is it"?, the nurse smiled and said, "no sir, everything is fine", Derek said, "well I guess we'll see you guys in a few minutes" and then he followed the nurse toward the elevator.

When he walked into her room he stopped and smiled, in front of him was his beautiful wife holding the two beautiful babies, he pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures and then put his cell back into his pocket as he walked over to her bedside. She smiled and said, "how are you doing daddy"?, Derek said, "fine, what about you mommy"?, she said, "exhausted but I feel amazing".

She looked at Derek and said, "would you like to hold your daughter"?, he smiled and said, "yes please", he then reached into her arms and took the sleeping baby and said, "hello princess I'm your daddy and I love you". Penelope saw smiling as she watched the father/daughter bonding going on right in front of her, after a few minutes he then held his son and said, "hello little man I'm your daddy and I love you".

Penelope smiled and said, "hotstuff we need to talk", he said, "about what"?, she said, "well we need to decide on names for them", he nodded his head and said, "I think I have the perfect names for them". She said, "well don't keep me waiting", he leaned in and whispered the names into her ear and she said, "those are perfect hotstuff, simply perfect" as they sat holding their twins for a few more minutes before they met the rest of their family.


	46. Chapter 46

Class Act-Ch 46

Derek and Penelope looked up from their adorable twins when they heard a light tapping on the door, Penelope said, "come in, come in", they all walked into the room and Penelope grinned when she saw that Luke and Desi were holding hands. Derek said, "uhhh Desi is their something you would like to tell us"?, she looked at Luke and he nodded his head yes.

She said, "well Luke and I are dating", Penelope said, "that's great news, congratulations you two", Derek said, "I know all I need to know about you man, welcome to the family" as he used his free hand to shake hands with Luke. Fran said, "you're our hero Luke, you brought my grandson back where he belongs, with his mommy and daddy".

Luke said, "I was just at the right place at the right time that's all", Penelope said, "well I second my husbands words, welcome to the family ", Luke grinned and said, "thanks, I appreciate being welcomed into such an amazing family". Dave said, "if it weren't for you though we'd be one baby short right now", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Everybody walked closer to the bed to catch a glimpse of the two newest members of their clan, Fran said, "awwwww just look at them they are adorable", Desi laughed and said, "well of course they are, look at their momma". Penelope winked at her and said, "I'd have to say that they have their father in them", Fran looked at her grandson and Derek said, "momma are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine".

Penelope said, "are you sure"?, she said, "yeah it's just", Derek said, "it's just what"?, she said, "nah, never mind", Derek said, "momma what were you going to say"?, Fran said, "I can see you in both of the twins not just my granddaughter". Emily said, "ya know I can to", JJ nodded her head and said, "so can I", Reid said, "well their is one way to find out for sure if Morgan is the father to both twins" and everybody watched as he walked out of the room.

Derek said, "what's going on"?, Fran said, "I think that both twins belong to you baby boy", Derek said, "momma is that even possible"?, Fran said, "it is possible, you're not really dark and neither is Penelope so a white baby is definitely possible". The doctor walked back into the room and said, "Fran's right it is highly possible and after what Spencer told me I'm running bloodwork to see if indeed Derek is the father to both.

Penelope said, "how long will it take to get the results"?, the doctor said, "I put a rush on the tests so it shouldn't take long", Derek said, "it doesn't matter to me if I'm not the biological father I'll always be their daddy, always". The doctor smiled and said, "I haven't met many men like you before, it's a refreshing change to say the least".

Derek said, "I love my wife and our babies no matter what", Penelope said, "we all know that angel fish", the doctor smiled and said, "sooooo have you decided on a name for the babies"?, Penelope said, "well we thought we had but now I guess we'll wait one the blood test results". The doctor grinned and said, "the results should be back any time, I'll be back when I get them", everybody nodded their heads and watched as she walked out of the room, leaving the family time alone to bond with the twins.

While they were waiting on the test results everybody got their chance to hold the twins and about half an hour later the doctor knocked on the door and Penelope and Derek said, "welllllllll" causing the doctor to grin. She stepped into the room and said, "I have the results", everybody listened and watched as she opened the chart.

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife as the doctor said, "Penelope your blood type is B, correct"?, she said, "yes", she looked at Derek and said, "and your blood type is O, correct"?, Derek said, "right". She said, "your sons blood type would have to be B or O for it to be yours", Derek said, "and what is his blood type"?, she grinned and said, "congratulations daddy, your son has type O like yours".

Penelope said, "what is Roberts blood type"?, she said, "I had to call the prison and get his testing done and his type is AB so their is no way he is the father of the little boy". Penelope said, "s s so we're finally free of Robert"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, the results are clear, Derek is the father to both of the babies" causing everybody to cheer to the good news.


	47. Chapter 47

Class Act-Ch 47

Fran said, "now that we're sure that Derek is indeed the daddy what are the names of my beautiful grandbabies"?, Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Hannah Francine and Hank Spencer Morgan". Fran said, "y you gave her my name for a middle name", Penelope said, "I wanted to name her after a strong woman, somebody that she'll grow up admiring".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "and Hank is named after my pops and the best little brother in the world", Reid looked up at him as Derek said, "my little dude is going to need somebody to do all of that book and Dr. Who stuff". Reid wiped away the tears thatere streaming down his face and said, "I can do that, I can do that".

Everybody smiled as Derek pulled Reid into a brotherly hug, JJ pulled out her cell and snapped several pictures, Dave said, "kitten you're beaming, practically glowing right now". She said, "that's because I've never been happier papa bear, I have an amazing job, the best husband and family in the world and now we have two of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen".

Luke wrapped his arms around Desi and kissed the side of her neck, she sighed happily and whispered, "I love you", he grinned at her and said, "and I love you to Desi" causing everybody in the room to say, "awwwwwwwww". Penelope said, "what's happening with Robert and Savannah"?, Derek said, "they are going to spend the rest of their lives in prison without the possibility of parole or any visitors".

She smiled and said, "that's great news, is it wrong of me to be glad that their sentences were changed"?, Hotch said, "no not at all", Sarah said, "since all of that stuff with them is over it's time to move on with new memories". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I couldn't agree more Sarah", Fran said, "me either, they are going to pay and pay for the rest of their lives for what they did to you and my grandbabies".

Dave grinned and said, "alright, enough talking, let's pass those gorgeous bambinos around and let us see them again", Derek laughed as he handed Hank to Reid and Penelope handed Hannah to Fran. Derek then sat down on the bed beside Penelope and wrapped his arms around her as they sat there watching each member of their family have time to bond with the twins.

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and she closed her eyes, it was a few minutes before Derek noticed that she had fallen asleep, he gently laid her down and kissed her lips and whispered, "sleep my love". He then sat down in a chair beside the bed and watched as Dave was telling the babies how rotten he was going to spoil them.

Desi laughed and said, "if we get married and have babies they are going to be soooooo spoiled", Luke smiled and then pulled a box out of his pocket, he opened it and said, "Desiree Angela Morgan will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "yes, yes Luke".

Her family all, well all except Penelope watched as Luke slid the ring onto Desiree's finger and then pull her into his arms and say, "I love you", Desi said, "and I love you Luke, now and forever, now and forever" and then she crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss while her family all cheered them on as they celebrated their engagement.

A few hours later Robert was led toward an interrogation room, he smiled and said, "ohhhh who's here to see me"?, the guard said, "do I look like your mother"?, he said, "definitlely not". The guard said, "just shut up and wait, your visitor will be here in a few minutes", Robert smirked and said, "nothing you can say or do will kill my spirit, I'm a father now" as the guard turned around and walked out into the hall.

Robert looked up when the door opened, he smiled and said, "welllll agent Reid, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit", Reid said, "ohhh I have some wonderful news for you". He leaned forward and said, "is it about Penelope and our son"?, he said, "yes, yes it does", Robert said, "are they alright"?, Reid said, "they are fine, no better than fine they are the perfect family, we are all the perfect family".

Robert opened his mouth to argue and Reid tossed a paper down in front of him, Robert said, "what's this"?, Reid said, "just look at it, read what's highlighted", Robert opened the paper and started reading. When he was done he said, "no, no this can't be, that's my son, my son not Dereks", Reid said, "well DNA doesn't lie and right now Derek and Penelope are resting with their twins".

He stood up and said, "have a nice life", Robert said, "nooooooooo, you're lying, that paper isn't real, it isn't realllllllll", Reid leaned over the table and said, "oh it's real, it's really real". As he walked toward the door as he stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him he heard Robert screaming, "nooooooooooo", Reid just smiled and said, "nobody messes with my family" and he sighed happily as he walked up the corridor and toward the exit.

One Chapter Left


	48. Chapter 48

Class Act-Ch 48

Epilogue 2 Years Later

The team had been away on a case and were now racing to get Derek and Luke to the hospital because Penelope was welcoming their third child into the world and Desi was bringing their first. Derek said, "come on man, I can't miss this", Luke said, "yeah me either, if I'm not there my wife will kill me", Derek quickly said, "yeah what he said" causing Dave to laugh as they came in sight of the hospital.

Penelope was in one delivery room with Sarah and Desiree was in another delivery room with Fran, Penelope squeezed Sarahs hand and said, "where is he, where's hotstuff"?, Sarah said, "he sent me a text a few minutes ago, they've landed and on the way here". The doctor' said, "you're almost fully dilated, how are you feeling"?, Penelope said, "ready to have this baby".

In the other delivery room Desiree said, "momma where's Luke, where's my husband"?, Fran said, "honey he's trying to get here", Desiree said, "I need him momma, I need him to be here with me". Fran gently squeezed her daughters hand and said, "hang on baby he'll be here soon", Desiree grabbed her moms hand as another contraction hit.

As the SUV stopped in the parking lot Derek and Luke jumped out and ran toward the entrance, Derek flashed his badge and said, "Penelope Morgan and Desiree Alvez please". The nurse said, "follow me, Penelope is in delivery room 1 and Desiree is in room 2", Derek and Luke smiled as they followed the nurse down the hall toward the delivery rooms.

Derek opened the door just as the doctor said, "pushhhhhhhh Penelope", he ran over and took his wife by the hand and said, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", Sarah said, "Penelope I'm going to head on out and let my baby brother do his thang". Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Sarah", she winked at Penelope and said, "that's what family does for each other".

She walked to the door and said, "I love you guys", Derek and Penelope both in unison said, "we love you to" before she turned around and stepped out into the hall to head up to the waiting room. Meanwhile in room 2 Desiree looked up and saw her husband walking into the room and she instantly reached for him with her free hand.

Luke kissed her lips and said, "I'm so sorry", Desiree said, "you're here now that's all that matters", Fran kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "I love you baby". Desi said, "thanks momma, I love you to", Luke said, "thanks for being here with her when I couldn't", Fran said, "any time honey", just as she turned to walk away she heard the doctor say, "alright Desi pushhhhhhh".

About an hour later Penelope and her daughter joined Desi and her son in their room, Dave arranged for Penelope and Desi to be in the same room to make it easier for everybody to be able to see the babies. Derek and Luke walked in first and they were closely followed by the rest of their family, Derek walked over and kissed his wife and said, "how are my two baby girls"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we're both fine, tired but fine".

Fran looked at Desi and said, "and how are you"?, Desi said, "amazing ma, I can't believe he's finally here", Luke kissed her on the lips and said, "now our life is perfect", Desi smiled and nodded her head yes. Dave said, "alright what are the babies names"?, Derek said, "well we'd like for you all to meet Angela Sarah Morgan".

Sarah said, "ohhhh guys you didn't have to do that", Penelope said, "we wanted to, you were always there to help me and take me to my doctors appointments when Derek couldn't be here and you went above and beyond the call when you were in the delivery room with us". Luke said, "and we'd like for you to meet Zachary Michael Alvez".

Derek said, "awwww Desi thank you", she smiled and said, "we couldn't think of a better name for him", Luke said, "and of course we know that we're not going to be short of baby sitters, right"?, everybody was agreeing. Derek said, "Sarah would you like to be the first person to hold your niece"?, she said, "I'd love to", Fran said, "just as long as you know that I get her next" causing everybody to laugh.

Luke looked at Derek and said, "would you like to hold your nephew"?, Derek said, "I'd be honored" as Luke put the baby into his hands he said, "ohhhh lookey at you little man". Luke sat down on the bed beside his wife and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as she gently kissed him on the lips, they then watched as their growing family spent some time bonding with the two newest members.

As Penelope watched Derek holding his nephew she knew that they had everything they could ever need, as the years continued Derek and Penelope welcomed one more child, a son named Matthew, he was a surprise that happened after they went away on a second honeymoon. Sarah got married to a doctor that worked at the hospital where her nephews and nieces were born and not long after she was married she gave birth to twin sons, Devon and Evan Samples.

JJ and Reid welcomed a daughter Sophie when Henry was 5 and Hotch and Emily welcomed a son Thomas to the family when their other son Jack was almost 8 years old. Of course Dave and Fran loved all of their grandchildren and they took great pleasure in spoiling them rotten at every opportunity. As their clan grew the three things they always had was joy, happiness and love, lots and lots of love.

THE END


End file.
